


Thin Line

by Rroselavy



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thin line between many things ... life and death ... love and hate ... pleasure and pain. No one knows how thin that line is better than Katsuya Jounouchi. As his home life becomes more and more intolerable, he finds shelter and comfort from a most unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into fanfiction. **cringes**

**Thin Line**

 

It was a bad day. Jounouchi collapsed into his homeroom seat, arms crossed in front of him.

"You look like shit, Inu," Kaiba observed, coolly appraising the blond. He took note of the shaggy blond hair that fringed over Jounouchi's amber eyes, his slim body that didn't quite fill out his tee shirt, and his jeans, which seemed a bit too loose.

"Leave it ta you to state the obvious," Jounouchi shot back, meeting Kaiba's azure blue eyes that pierced him from under the other's silky brown hair.

Kaiba arched an eyebrow, surprised that his dog didn't take the bait. He knew how much Jounouchi hated it when he called him that. It had started as a joke, but Kaiba couldn't let it go, not when he saw how much it irritated the other boy.

Jou was in no mood for Kaiba's crap. His father had kicked the shit out of him the night before, and apparently the old man's liquid diet was good enough for both of them, as there was nothing but beer in the fridge. There wasn't even one thin dime for Jou to filch for some lunch at school. He glared off into space, trying to recall the last bona fide meal that he'd eaten.

Kaiba gave Jounouchi a sidelong glance. He didn't understand what it was about the other boy that got so under his skin. Jounouchi was like a scab that wouldn't heal. He had to pick at it, worry it. He'd tried to remove the blemish, but instead, it never healed. He closed his eyes and imagined the topography of his life; in the middle rose a Himalayan-size mountain range with the name Katsuya Jounouchi.

* * *

Things were getting worse. When Jou came home after school, the fridge was padlocked.

"Motherfucker!" he spat, and then stopped short, praying that the old man hadn't heard him. But no, he was dead drunk, asleep on the couch. Jounouchi grimaced, 'Looks like I'm dumpster diving tonight.'

* * *

Jou thought that his hunger would drive him mad. He could not focus on his studies, because he could not escape the alluring aromas that swirled through air. Drooling at the sight of his friends eating their lunches, he escaped the cafeteria, pleading the need to study in the library. As he passed by, Kaiba noticed that Jounouchi was looking gaunt. It made him furious.

'His old man is starving him, and his friends don't even notice.' He slitted his eyes, thinking of a plan that would both help and humiliate Jounouchi. Yes, he smiled to himself; it would be a good day after all.

Kaiba and Jounouchi shared the next period; they sat opposite each other, separated only by a narrow aisle. Knowing this, Kaiba had laid out some bills at the top of his backpack, as part of his plan. When he arrived, Jounouchi was already in his seat, head down, resting on his arms on his desk. Kaiba dropped the backpack in the aisle between them, and then left for the bathroom.

'Moneybags has gotta have some spare change in there,' Jou thought forlornly as he looked at the backpack. 'And I gotta eat. He ain't gonna miss a couple of bucks,' he reasoned as he slipped his hand in and palmed a bill. Easing his hand back out of the bag, he snuck a look, and his heart jumped -- it was a twenty.

'My lucky day!' Jou thought, but then, a shadow of doubt crossed his mind. 'That was a little too easy.'

Kaiba smiled to himself when he noticed after class that the missing money was missing. He could file this away for later use. But also, he knew that Jounouchi would eat tonight. It annoyed him that he cared. Jounouchi was like a wrinkle on his silk shirt, but, the more he smoothed it, the deeper the crease became.

* * *

That night, Jou's father beat the shit out of him again, but this time, he tossed him out afterwards. That's how Jounouchi framed it in his mind. It sounded so much better that way. It glossed over the ribs that were bruised from the contact of his old man's boots. His dad sure packed a wallop for someone so shit-faced. Then there were the strap marks across his back, from the belt that his father had whipped him with. They covered a latticework of old bruises and welts. "I'm gonna teach your sorry ass a lesson!" he had snarled before knocking him to the floor.

What set it off? Oh yeah; the old man had caught him puking up the food that he'd bought with Kaiba's twenty. He had eaten too much too fast and had paid for it dearly, in more ways than one. He didn't know why his father had it in for him. Jou looked like his mother; maybe that had something to do with it. Or perhaps his old man was just an evil fucker.

His parents had met in Japan. His mother had been an American artist, teaching at University on an exchange residency; his father a rising star in biotech research. Jou's grandfather had told him that it had been love at first sight. It had consumed them both; she became pregnant and gave birth to Jou. When her residency was over, his mother and he had returned to New York. Jou's father had followed, gaining a position on faculty at Columbia. They were married at City Hall, ending Jou's status as a bastard. 'Biggest mistake she ever made,' Jou thought dryly.

Through most of her life, Jou's mother had suffered severe bouts of depression. She had ended up slitting her wrists when he was three. He found her bloody, lifeless body on the bathroom floor. He had been alone with her for hours before his father had returned from work. Years later, a social worker who Jou'd had therapy with had tried to assure him that he wasn't responsible for her death. But his father always blamed him, "She felt saddled down with you. You were a miserable little runt, always crying, always needy. She never wanted you!" his old man would bellow, and Jou would wish himself dead.

His father had remarried one of his grad students, a Korean girl, and they had a child -- Serenity. What a joke of a name, for that was one of the many things missing in the second Jounouchi household. The relationship had proven scandalous, and the marriage had sealed his father's fate; he was fired from his position. He began to drink in earnest.

It was because of Serenity that Jou felt a connection to Kaiba when he saw the brothers together. The way that Kaiba protected and cared for Mokuba reminded Jou of the protectiveness he felt for his half sister. As the drunken arguments between his father and new wife had escalated, he would cradle Serenity, his body wrapped around her, as if he alone could prevent the hate and animosity that was swirling around them from permeating the soul of that perfect little girl.

Serenity's mom kicked out her husband- and Jounouchi with him- after the umpteenth beating, and pressed charges. Jou's maternal grandfather exhausted every avenue to gain custody of him but, since Jou had been born in Japan and wasn't yet a U.S. citizen, it was deportation, and back to his father's homeland ... so unlike the streets of New York.

* * *

'At least I didn't get the puke on my clothes,' Jou thought, since he hadn't had time to change before he'd left. Now here he was in school. Why, he didn't know, and Kaiba had that certain look in his eyes- one that didn't bode well. Jou was so wound up that he was feeling murderous. One smart remark from Kaiba, and he would blow for sure.

Kaiba observed that Jounouchi was wearing the same outfit as yesterday. He couldn't let that pass.

"Hey make Inu," he began, but was caught short.

"Fuck you, Kaiba!" Jou roared as he flung his body against the taller boy. They landed in a heap, Jou on top. That changed quickly, as Kaiba easily flipped him over and pinned him down, each knee resting on Jou's upper arms, his ass falling heavily onto Jou's chest.

'That was too easy,' Kaiba thought, and then noticed the wince that fleeted across Jou's face when he came down hard on his chest.

Jou couldn't let it go; he knew that, in this position, it would be best to keep his mouth shut, but it was impossible. He could not help himself from getting in Kaiba's face; even as the words spilled out, there was a certain satisfaction that this fight would end with a connection from Kaiba's fist. Jou didn't know what drove him to torment Kaiba, but he knew that their lives were intertwined in that way, because Kaiba could not stop it either.

"Get offa me fuckwad," he spat out, only to see a triumphant smile on Kaiba's face. A small crowd had gathered around, and he heard some snickering. He knew that that would push Kaiba's rage even further. Still, Kaiba said nothing, and it unnerved Jou.

Kaiba could see that Jounouchi was suffering, so he eased up a bit on his chest. He knew that it would hurt his arms more, but such was the tradeoff. Now that he had him pinned, there was no sport in hitting him, but he didn't want to let Jou up just yet. He felt his cock getting hard from Jou's struggles underneath him.

"What the fuck's the matter with you?" Jou continued, "Ya lose your hearing or something?" Still Kaiba smiled down at him. He could tell the other boy's annoyance level was rising by the way he slipped into his American accent.

"Shut up, Inu," Kaiba drawled.

"Make me!" was the retort.

The dare hung out in the air between them, and Kaiba thought of a most delicious way to shut Jounouchi's trap. His hand absently brushed his belt buckle, and he had a thought about how good it would feel to shove his cock in Jou's mouth. 'That would shut him up just fine,' Kaiba smiled to himself. A perfect humiliation, and double the pleasure for him. But looking down into the mutt's fiery eyes gave him pause. Perhaps Jounouchi might find it enjoyable as well.

"What the fuck ya want from me, Kaiba?" He detected a mix of fear and confusion in Jounouchi's voice now. This certainly wasn't how most of their fights went. Usually they involved a lot more punching.

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Kaiba?" The principal's voice cut in. Jounouchi went completely still. If Kaiba ratted him out, he would be in a bad situation indeed. His old man would surely beat him within an inch of his life if he was called down here. Kaiba didn't want to get Jounouchi any further in trouble. As it was, he was feeling vaguely guilty about starting something with him.

"No," he said calmly, rising to his feet. "Jounouchi fell, and I was helping him up." Kaiba got up slowly and brushed himself off. His eyes never left Jounouchi's, and he noticed both the rage and relief in the blond's expression.

The principal was taken aback, but would not dare refute Kaiba's recount. "Alright then, let's break this up ... everyone get to class," he said as he continued through the hall.

Kaiba held out his hand to the still-prone boy. Jounouchi looked annoyed.

"I repeat: what the fuck you want from me, Kaiba?" he asked, the exasperation rising in his voice.

"I want my money back," Kaiba flared.

That took Jou by surprise. It HAD been a set up. 'Fuck!'

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, Kaiba," he said, deadpan.

"Oh please, Mutt, did you think I wouldn't miss it?"

"Ya know you got more money than God; what'd I lift from you, a coupla mil? How much did I get ya for?" he was hitting his stride again.

Jou had backed Kaiba into a corner. Now if he admitted to the paltry sum that was missing, he would look like an ass.

"Jou, are you alright?" It was Yugi.

"Yeah, Yug'," he replied, getting up slowly.

"Kaiba, what did you do to him?" Yugi accused.

"It was nothing Yug'," Jou replied. "I just tripped, and Kaiba here was kind enough to offer to help me up." There was sarcasm in his emphasis on the words 'kind' and 'help.' Kaiba and Jou's eyes were still locked. As the words sunk in, Kaiba wordlessly turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Kaiba, why can't you just leave Jounouchi alone?" Yugi called after him.

'Good question, Yugi,' Kaiba thought as he made his way to class.

Jou watched the other boy as he walked away, taking in his tall, thin, but muscular body. He was such a fine piece of ass. While he hated the insults and taunts, Jou knew with certainty that he didn't hate the boy who taunted him. There was a certain comfort level in their antagonistic relationship. Hell, at least it was some kind of relationship. It saddened him a little, though, to be on the receiving end of endless insults.

Gingerly, Jou made his way to class. He was starving again, and had not slept well on the cardboard bed that he'd made for himself last night in some restaurant's back alley. The pickings had been mighty slim as well; someone had gotten to the dumpster before him.

*****

It was lunch again; he was tired of the excuses that kept him from his friends. He felt very alone. He knew that, if he told them what was going on, they would do anything they could to help. But what could they do? He couldn't stay with Yugi and his grandpa; he couldn't drag them into his mess. Honda's mother would barely give Jou the time of day, and Anzu only tolerated him because he was Yugi's best friend. He guessed that Ryou might take him in, but he was scared shitless of Bakura. No; best not to muddy those waters.

The smell of the food in the cafeteria was turning his stomach. Funny how there was a point when you were starving, where food actually stopped smelling good.

"Aren't you hungry, Jounouchi"? Yugi enquired.

"Nah, I'm not feeling too well today, Yug'," he replied. 'Hah,' he thought, 'At least it wasn't a total lie.'

"Yeah, man, you don't look so good," Honda added. He never missed a chance to tweak Jou, but Honda never got under his skin the way that Kaiba could.

"Thanks, Bud; I knew I could count on you ta point that out," he shot back.

His appetite was a legend in the school. Jounouchi was always hungry, always ready to eat, and would finish anyone's lunch. No one knew the truth- that he hardly ever knew when or where his next meal was coming from.

Kaiba observed how thin Jounouchi was getting. 'He's actually looking a little anorexic,' he mused. It upset him to think of that hot body wasting away. He lost his appetite. Kaiba folded up the remainder of his lunch in its wrapper and, on his way out of the cafeteria, placed it carefully in the trash in the hall outside. A sidelong glance told him that Jounouchi was watching him hungrily.

He continued down the hall to an outside courtyard where some of the kids smoked on their break. He took out his cell and made a business call. Kaiba could see the trash can through a window from where he stood. He watched and, sure enough, saw Jou swing by the trash; in a fluid motion, the blond lifted the package out. He never even slowed and, unless someone was deliberately looking for the move, no one would have noticed.

Jou left the building with his prize, only to stumble in dismay when he saw Kaiba in front of him. He kept on walking, but felt the flush of embarrassment stain his cheeks.

Kaiba turned away as Jou came out of school, thankful for once that his cell conversation would keep him from hurling some humiliation at the other boy. He ended the call and headed back inside. The phone rang before he opened the door. It was Mokuba's ring tone.

"Hey big bro," Mokuba chimed as Kaiba answered.

"Hello, Mokuba."

"Can I have a play date?"

"Sure, Moku, when do you want to invite one of your friends over?"

"I dunno; I just wanted to make sure that it would be alright with you! Bye!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and headed back inside. Usually a play date for Mokuba meant Yugi and some combination of his friends. And that meant no work for Kaiba, as they usually tried to engage him in their silly games. His eyes narrowed. Then again, that meant that Jounouchi would be there, and that was always good sport. His heart warmed a little thinking about how Yugi and Jounouchi treated Mokuba. They never failed to be kind and patient with him, and Kaiba knew that their feelings toward Moku were genuine. There had been others whose parents used their kid's friendship with his little brother as an excuse to get closer to him. That thought disgusted him.

It was foolish really, that he was still in school. Here he was, eighteen and one of the richest men in the hemisphere, and he had to finish high school. It had been the deal that he had managed after Gozaburo had died, to keep him and Mokuba together and on their own.

Although most people believed otherwise, life had been hard for Kaiba under his adoptive father. The elder Kaiba had never missed an opportunity to denigrate Seto's accomplishments, and to push him further to excel through threats and humiliation. There had never been time for friendships or social activities; there had been only schoolwork and work. No method of punishment had been alien to the elder Kaiba. When berating young Seto hadn't produced the desired results, he had resorted to beatings. When they became ineffective, he had threatened to rescind the adoption and to send Mokuba and him back to the orphanage. Then there had been other, darker punishments. Seto had quickly developed the business acumen that he supposed had made his father proud, and at the same time, he had been able to shield Mokuba from his influence. It hadn't take him long to figure out that, the more effort he poured into becoming Kaiba Jr., the more latitude Moku had to grow up normally. And he would never tell Mokuba of that sacrifice.

When Gozaburo killed himself, Kaiba had been relieved. He had already been running a gaming division in Kaiba Corp. that was garnering record profits. He was a visionary gamer, and the public responded to the titles that he authored. They clamored for sequels. That he was only fifteen at the time of Gozaburo's death, in his mind, was a mere inconvenience. He had already learned that he could acquire anything or anyone if he threw enough money at the object of his desire. So he had retained a lawyer to act as guardian. Kaiba had bargained for his freedom and Mokuba's guardianship at his majority, age eighteen. For some reason, the lawyer had held out for the stipulation that Kaiba graduate high school. Knowing when to cut his losses, Kaiba had agreed. He paid the lawyer his retainer every month, and only saw him when he needed contracts drawn up or revised.

* * *

Jou knew that things were getting desperate. He finished the food that he'd liberated from the garbage. He'd watched Kaiba toss it away, and figured it couldn't be too bad. It also wasn't too much, which he had learned was equally as important. The meal took an edge off his hunger, but it only highlighted the fact that he needed to come to some sort of terms to get back home. He was going to have to beg his old man to take him back in and hope that, with enough groveling, he'd be able to get a meal or two out of him. He couldn't think too far ahead; he knew that any deal would be tenuous, and subject to revocation at his father's whim.

He knew that his father needed him. Without Jou, they'd most likely be homeless. Jou kept the bill collectors at bay and rationing out payments, always keeping enough to keep a roof over their heads, though at any given time there might be no heat, electricity, or telephone service. He also maintained the apartment as best he could, fixing things that broke, and cleaning up after them both. In simple terms, his father needed a maid and someone to look after him. Jou needed a place to sleep, some food, and his clothes. Maybe Jou could parlay those facts and get back in his father's good graces. It was surely better than the alternatives he faced: making a go of it on the street, or go to social services. If he went there, he would have to press charges against his father and, though he hated the beatings, he still held out hope that his old man would somehow miraculously sober up and stop. 'Really, asshole,' he said to himself, 'That's a fat chance.' But social services also meant that he'd be put into foster care, or worse, the orphanage. How many people would foster a seventeen year-old with a gang history? Odds were that he would be moved away from his friends.

After school, he slowly made his way home, working out his reasoning, and hoping against hope that, if his father was sober, he'd be able to get him to agree to let him stay. If he wasn't, maybe he'd have a chance to collect some of his belongings. He slipped his key in the door, pushed it and let it swing open.

"Dad?" he called out softly to the semi dark room. If his father was awake, he still could escape. But if he was asleep, he didn't want to call too loudly and wake him. There was no response; the apartment was quiet, unoccupied. Relieved, he quietly walked down the hall toward his room. Something was terribly wrong though; in the dusk, he could see that his door was open. He had locked it before he left yesterday; he always locked it, mostly to keep the old man from selling or trashing what little possessions he had.

As he neared, he realized that the door was off its hinges. He felt a cold sweat creep across his body. He stopped. "Dad?" He called out softly again. All was still. The area of his room that was framed by the doorway was a disaster. Jou always kept it orderly; since he owned so little, it wasn't hard to. But after he'd gone last night, his father had trashed it completely. He slowly entered, trying to comprehend the damage that his father had inflicted. "Dad," he said quietly to himself, "What the fuck did you do?"

"What did I do?!" His father lunged at him and pinned him to the wall, one hand around his throat. Jou was seeing stars. He struggled against the chokehold, panicking that the old man was finally going to do him in.

"What did I do?!" his father screamed again. "What the fuck did you do, you faggot?" In the haze of being asphyxiated, it suddenly occurred to Jou that his father must have found his small stash of gay porn.

'Oh God, this is it,' he thought. "Da-- sto--" he wheezed, but the grip only got tighter.

"So that's what you like, you little faggot? You can get that anytime?!" Jou could smell the stale alcohol and cigarettes on his father's breath. He was losing consciousness fast. His father wrenched him towards him, and released his throat. For a split second, Jou thought that the old man was done. How wrong he was. While he was off balance, his father spun him around and slammed him face first into the wall. Blissfully he sensed himself slipping into unconsciousness, even as he felt the tug of his pants falling off of his waist and slipping down to his knees.

* * *

Jou woke cold. There was an enormous weight crushing down on his back. It hurt to breathe. In the darkness, it all came back to him. His father's even breathing above him told him that he'd passed out. Jou managed to roll his father off and slowly got up. He hurt all over. He felt a trickle of fluid down his thigh. 'Blood or cum,' he thought. Either way, he didn't really need to know right now. He pulled his briefs and jeans back up, noting how they didn't need to be unbuttoned to do so. He was wasting away.

He gathered his backpack and began scavenging his room for some clean clothes. It didn't take long for him to realize that his clothes were gone. The old man must've tossed them out. He shook his head in disbelief. What hatred drove his father? What self-loathing caused him to treat Jou this way? It didn't matter now; it was done.

Staying here would be the death of him, so without one look back, he went to the only place he could think of.

*****

When he woke up, Kaiba lay still on top of him. They had fallen asleep that way after they made love. He felt warm and safe.

"Seto?" Jou whispered softly. His lover did not respond. Jou was feeling uncomfortably pinned. "Seto," he said louder. "Seto, you need to move." A growing sense of dread engulfed Jou. He pushed against the limp body on top of him. "Seto, wake up," he cried out. "I mean it!" He picked Seto's lifeless head up off his shoulder and turned his face toward him. Blood oozed from Seto's mouth; his half-closed eyes were dull and glassy. Jou screamed.

Jou woke with a start; it took a few seconds to remember where he was. The shelter. Since he had no belongings, he had reasoned that he'd get a better night's rest there. He had signed in as Yugi Mutou. 'Sorry Yug,' he thought. 'I hope that this doesn't cause any problems for you and Gramps.'

The dream had frightened him. As he lay shivering, looking up at the ceiling of the gymnasium that his cot was in, the events of the prior evening came flooding back. He felt dirty, guilty, deserving. He needed to take a shower and rid himself of his father's -- 'Don't go there, Jou,' he warned himself. 'Just take your shower.'

In the locker room, he folded his clothes neatly, and soon found himself under the blazing ministrations of the shower. It felt good. It was early and he was alone; at least there were no pervs. He didn't want to think of the future, because he was afraid that there was none for him. He didn't want to go back to working the street like he had done a couple of years ago. His father had gotten severely drunk one night, and had told Jou that he needed to find a job, or else. There wasn't much out there for a fourteen-year-old to do, so he had offered himself up for blowjobs. He had been a cute kid, and had made a tidy sum without having to work too hard. He was fast and he had been able to outrun the pimps, and he'd made the other prostitutes laugh. They had all been one big, happy, dysfunctional family. At least he'd had some of his own money for a time. However, it had all ended when some john kicked the shit out of him because he wouldn't have sex. The john had tried to rape him, but one of the other prostitutes had been able to pull him off and call the cops. Jou had managed to escape home before they'd arrived.

He'd told his father that he'd been in a street fight. Soon after that, Jou came into some money from his mother's estate. How her lawyer had tracked him down he never knew. He should have taken it and run, but instead he had pissed it away, trying to keep a roof over their heads.

He was still friendly with a couple of the 'girls' from the street, and didn't hesitate to chat when he ran into them. His friends would look on, wide-eyed.

"Jou, that guy; isn't he a prostitute?"

"Yeah. Hey, so what? I know him from my nabe," he would reply. And that would put an end to the conversation.

He had never been uncomfortable with his homosexuality, but he'd always known that it probably wouldn't be cool for the old man to know. 'Guess I called that one right,' he grimaced to himself. He had never broadcasted it either; he didn't really think it was anyone's business but his own. 'Live and let live,' he thought- though the way that he and Kaiba went at it, you'd never know.

The thought of Kaiba caused his breath to catch, and he let out a slow sigh. Kaiba really had it in for him, and yet, Jou knew that he got under Kaiba's skin like no one else. He imagined what it would be like if they got together. Kaiba was so fucking hot. Jou had practically drooled over his body when they'd had Phys Ed together one semester. The things he would do if he ever had that body to himself.

To Jou, though, Kaiba was Mount Everest: distant and unattainable. 'Though, with the right equipment ...' he smiled, 'anything is possible.'

The water sluiced down through his hair and stung some of the welts and sore spots on his body. He soaped up gently, paying careful attention to his anus. There didn't seem to be too much blood; there had been just a little in his underpants, and he reflected hopefully that his father was such a fuck-up that he couldn't even get that right. But the beating, that had been real for sure.

He toweled off and put his clothes back on. Three days now, and they were looking mighty bad. Maybe he could go by Yug's and wash them there tonight. He knew that he was going to have to tell his friends something; maybe they'd be able to help him work some kind of a plan out.

The shelter offered a light breakfast of packaged ramen that he scarfed up on his way out the door. He knew that it was too early for school, but had no where else to go. To make matters worse, it was the last day, and Jou worried about what would happen to him over vacation.

* * *

When Kaiba pulled up to school, he observed that Jounouchi was already waiting in front of the locked doors, once again wearing the same dirty clothes. 'Three days!' Kaiba fumed.

Before he could say anything, Jounouchi blurted, "Yeah; hey, Kaiba, I know. 'Make Inu, same clothes again? Has your master been mistreating you?' Blah, blah, blah. Yada yada yada. Can you do us both a favor, and just skip it today?" Kaiba could see that Jou was spoiling for a fight. He didn't take the bait.

"Jounouchi," he said evenly. "I want to apologize."

"Fah what?" Jou eyed him suspiciously.

"I was mistaken about the money," Kaiba continued. "Mokuba mentioned to me last night that he had borrowed it."

At the mention of Mokuba's name, Jou softened a bit, and they stood together silently.

Jou was working on his options. He knew that he could probably crash at Otogi's place, but that in itself opened up a whole shit load of problems. They hadn't exactly parted on good terms, but he knew that Otogi would jump at the chance to hook up again. He had met Otogi when he was on the street, giving blowjobs. Otogi had become a regular customer, and had paid Jou well. The raven-haired teen owned a start-up gaming company with titles that were geared strictly for the NC-17 crowd. Lots of sex and violence. He'd made a tidy sum for himself. He'd also created a dice game for all ages that directly competed against Kaiba Corp.'s most popular titles.

One time Otogi had won Jou in a dice game. Jou knew for sure that Otogi had cheated, but he still couldn't figure out how. He never would have bet himself if he knew what Otogi had planned.

For a week, he'd been Otogi's slave. Jou had figured that it would entail a lot of cooking and cleaning, and maybe some blowjobs. What he hadn't known was that Otogi'd had something else altogether planned. He'd wanted Jou, and often. Jou bet that he could have weaseled out of the agreement, but he was too proud. So he'd suffered through a week of humiliation, chained and collared as an all-purpose sex toy.

Otogi had thought that it would be funny to mention to Kaiba that he'd won the CEO's favorite dog in a dice game.

"If you want to borrow him sometime, he's very obedient," Otogi had said suggestively.

Kaiba had stared back impassively, though inside he'd been raging. "That doesn't interest me," he said. The comment had been met with a torrent of laughter.

Jou sighed with resignation. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, Otogi was pretty hot, and he definitely liked to spend his money on his playthings- as long as Jou could lay down some ground rules, like none of that S&amp;M shit. That Otogi was Kaiba's competition in the gaming world was kind of a plus. 'Never miss a chance to piss Kaiba off,' he thought.

Kaiba's wheels were spinning. He knew that Jounouchi was in dire straits, but that he would never accept even the slightest hint of charity, especially from him. He had to get him to his house. He was genuinely afraid for him. Once there, Kaiba was sure that he would be able to convince Jounouchi to stay for a couple of days. Beyond that, he was uncertain.

"Mokuba has been pestering me to bring someone home to play with him. Maybe you'd like to come by after school today?" Kaiba asked.

Jou eyed him warily. Something inside told him that Kaiba would not use Mokuba to humiliate him. He had to take that risk at least, because this opportunity looked like his best option.

"Yeah; um, sure, Kaiba." Jou quickly switched gears. This was an interesting development. Mokuba loved hanging out with Yug and him; this could be a way to get a couple of days R&amp;R at the Kaiba estate.

"Then it's settled. Meet me here after school, and I'll drive you home."

Kaiba looked at the other boy carefully. For the first time, he noticed a bruise under Jou's right eye. He reached out and softly touched it with his thumb, gently tracing Jou's cheekbone. Jou turned his head away.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, "Some stree--"

"Some street fight," Jou answered quickly. He was uncomfortable under Kaiba's stare, but the touch was electrifying. He began to think that maybe Kaiba knew more about what was going on in his life then the brunet was letting on. And he wasn't really sure how to feel about that.

*****

He was unnaturally happy after the week he'd had, and the future that he faced. But he was heading to Kaiba's mansion, and the possibilities there were tantalizing to Jou. Kaiba handled the 500SL with ease, looking over at his passenger, whose sheer joy from being along for the ride was barely contained.

He liked Jou this way. Kaiba felt his desire for Jou growing with each passing minute. He wanted to help him, but he needed him to open up. He could only help Jou if he knew exactly what it was he needed. He admitted also that he needed to control the situation- to calculate every move as he outlined a plan from which Jou would not escape. It still smarted him to know what Otogi had done; he worried that Jou might be considering that as an option.

He thought about the torture that had been his childhood and early adolescence. If only there had been someone who had noticed, who had offered help, maybe he wouldn't feel so fucked up and alone. He admitted to himself that, as much as the mutt annoyed him, he couldn't stand the idea of him suffering alone.

"Hey, Kaiba," Jou remarked when they were entering the car, "Where's Mokuba going to fit?"

"I sent the car to pick him up after school. He'll be waiting for us."

Jou shrugged. He willed himself to keep his mouth shut. He couldn't blow this. Not yet. The top was down and the wind and sun beat on his face. He closed his eyes and put his head back. If he thought hard enough, he could imagine himself back home in Brooklyn, on the beach at Coney Island. He remembered being there as a child with Serenity and her mom. His father hated the beach, but they would escape the apartment and ride the N there almost every day in the summer. He could smell the salt air, and luxuriated in the warmth of the sun. The waves were laced with sand that stung, even as the water cooled his body. Serenity was afraid of the big waves, and would cling to Jou knee-deep in the water while their mother looked on from the safety of their blanket.

But that was a lifetime ago. His eyes snapped open as the car slowed. He knew that they were nearing Kaiba's estate; there was a hush over the landscape. He suddenly felt apprehensive, that this had been a mistake.

"Jounooouuuchi!" Mokuba yelled, running at him at full speed. He barely managed to keep standing as Mokuba blasted into his arms. His ribs ached on the impact.

"I didn't believe Seto when he said that you were coming over! Come on; let's go upstairs! I want to show the new game we've been working on!" It was endearing the way that Mokuba included himself as an entity in Kaiba Corp.

"Hold on there a sec, kiddo; lemme catch my breath," Jou managed.

"Mokuba, it's time for tea; let's eat first," reminded Kaiba. He explained that teatime was Mokuba's dinner. Kaiba usually sat with him, and they went over Mokuba's homework assignments while Mokuba ate. Although the upper grades were done for the year, the elementary school year still had a couple of more weeks. Kaiba would join Mokuba with a light meal, but usually had dinner around nine, after Mokuba was tucked in for the night.

Jou thought that he would faint when he saw the spread that the chef had laid out for tea. It was more food than he'd seen in a week.

"Would you like something to eat, Jounouchi?" Kaiba asked solicitously.

Jou eyed the food, and then Kaiba warily. God he was hungry. He'd only had the ramen to sustain him all day, but he knew that it would be better to go easy on his stomach, rather than to load up only to be spitting right back up.

"Actually, Kaiba, my stomach's been bothering me some," he said wistfully.

"Then perhaps some miso soup is in order," Kaiba suggested. Any time that Mokuba had been ill and hadn't eaten for a while, Kaiba had found that miso soup had been the best option.

"Hmm, I wouldn't want to put ya out," Jou replied.

"Don't worry about it." Kaiba summoned a butler. "Bring Mr. Jounouchi some miso soup."

The butler bowed and disappeared down a hall.

Kaiba and Mokuba began to discuss Mokuba's day. Jou sat down and listened absently. The effects of the past few days were starting to catch up, very quickly. He really wasn't feeling well, and was getting lightheaded. He felt a cold flush wash over his body, and dropped his head to the table.

"Jounouchi, are you all-- Mokuba, go upstairs, now," Kaiba commanded.

"Seto, what's wrong?"

"I don't think Jounouchi is feeling well; go on now."

"Is he gonna be alright? What're we going to do, big bro?"

"I'm going to call the doctor."

Jounouchi heard the conversation as if through a long tunnel. His vision went white, and then there was nothing.

Kaiba called out for the butler. As the butler entered, Kaiba began talking to him rapidly.

"I think that Mr. Jounouchi has fainted. We need to lay him down and elevate his feet. I will take his head, you take his feet, and we will bring him to my bedroom."

Once they were in Seto's room, they laid Jounouchi gently onto the bed and Kaiba grabbed a couple of pillows to elevate his feet. He removed Jounouchi's worn-out sneakers, noting the lack of socks.

Mokuba stood at the doorway, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"It's okay, Mokuba; Jounouchi will be all right."

"Are you sure, Seto?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I will make sure."

Kaiba phoned his on-call physician. "I need you here at the house, now."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Kaiba. I'm on my way."

Jou was slowly coming around. He woke up shivering uncontrollably. He was drenched in sweat, and freezing. It took a few seconds for him to acclimate himself. He realized that he'd fainted. He'd felt that sickening cold and had experienced the vision whiteout before. He'd been taken to a bed. He looked up into Kaiba's face.

"I'm really sorry, man--"

"It's okay, Jounouchi." Kaiba was at his best in situations like this. There was a course of action that needed to be taken. His mind was projecting alternatives, focusing on outcomes. "I called my physician to come take a look at you."

"I-I-I d-don't need to see a doctor!" Jou protested, shivering.

"Of course you do," Kaiba responded. His instincts sensed the negotiation. He knew that he needed to proceed with reason. Arguing with emotion would be disadvantageous. "It's obvious that you are sick. You need to see a physician."

"B-but Kaiba," Jou hesitated, "I--I can't afford it!" He turned away, embarrassed. He hadn't seen a doctor, except in the ER or at school, in years. There was no money for a family physician. He waited for the inevitable disbelief, the sarcastic comment.

Kaiba breathed in deeply; they'd reached a delicate point. This was where the deal was either sealed or blown. "You will not need to pay; he is my private physician, and he is on my retainer. This costs me nothing." He gazed at Jounouchi impassively.

Jou felt the advantage tip toward Kaiba. He saw no way out of this gracefully. He went over his options and, well, there really weren't any.

"Okay," he said, defeated.

"Now, give me your shirt."

"What?!?" Jou's eyes widened.

"You're shivering; your shirt is soaked. You will need to remove it when the doctor gets here."

Jou was panicking. 'He'll see!' he thought to himself. How to get around that. Think.

"I think I'll just wait fah him to tell me that."

"Don't be ridiculous, In--Jounouchi," Kaiba had almost resorted to an insult, but then he softened his tone. "I will get you something else to wear." He reached for the hem of Jou's t-shirt.

"Kaiba, stop! I can take off my own shirt!" Jou snapped. He shut his eyes tightly and sighed deeply. It all came down to this. Kaiba was going to see all the bruises. He wondered how shocked the other boy would be, once he saw the extent of the damage.

'Hah, bet he's gonna regret he put that call in now,' Jou thought as the pulled his shirt up over his head.

Kaiba's eyes widened with shock when he saw Jounouchi's body. The skin stretched tightly over visible ribs. There were several angry bruises the size of someone's fist, and there was an under layer of fading bruises as well.

"Jounouchi, are you okay?" Mokuba called from the doorway. There were tears in his big eyes. Kaiba wheeled around to him.

"Didn't I tell you to go to your room?"

Jou responded "It's nuthin, Mokuba; you should see tha other guy." He grinned at the little boy. "I'll take those clothes now, Kaiba," he said evenly.

In a way, Kaiba was grateful that Mokuba had interrupted them. Jounouchi could not have seen the shock, then anger, registered on his face.

"Mr. Kaiba, the butler sent me directly up here. What seems to be the problem?" his physician strode into his bedroom.

"My friend took ill a little earlier this evening. I'd like you to examine him." The word 'friend' felt foreign to his tongue. He turned to Jounouchi. "I'll bring you a change of clothes." He closed the door behind him as the doctor spoke.

"Well, okay then; let's have a look at you."

*****

The doctor emerged from Kaiba's bedroom about an hour later. In the interim, the physician had summoned his nurse, who had left with some blood work, and had already returned with results. It was convenient having an infirmary and doctor on the premises.

"He's in surprisingly good shape, considering ..." the doctor began.

"Considering?" Kaiba echoed.

"Well, I've seen this pattern before - the layering of new bruising on top of old- when I did my residency in the ER. It's a classic abuse syndrome. He's denied it, of course; claims he was attacked on his way home from school. Nevertheless, if I had been presented this patient in a ~public~ hospital, I would be calling social services.

"Currently there are no broken bones, though I'm sure that if we were to do a chest X-ray, we'd see some old rib fractures. The bruising is significant, so I've prescribed a pain killer. I gave him an injection to start; here are some pills for after it wears off." He handed Kaiba a small vial.

The doctor took a breath. "There are two things that are of greater concern, though. First, it looks like there was at least an attempted sexual assault. Your friend says that he doesn't recall, and that may well be, as he took a blow to his head which most certainly could have rendered him unconscious. But, though there are some lacerations around the anus, they are minor, and there does not appear to be any tearing inside the rectum. Unfortunately, the shower that he took this morning greatly reduced the possibility of collecting any evidence."

Kaiba let his breath out slowly, evenly. He could feel the adrenalin rush of anger coursing through his body.

"Finally, I'm concerned with your friend's diet, or rather, lack thereof. It seems that he has not been eating regularly. In fact, he was more than a little evasive in answering my question as to when he last ate. I suspect that he's not had a decent meal in at least a week."

Kaiba sighed. Jounouchi's situation was worse than he thought. "And the blood work?" he enquired.

"The chem panel that I ordered was normal, and there was no evidence of drugs in his system. As I said, he's in remarkable shape, considering the thrashing he's taken. What's most important right now is to get him back on solid food, slowly. He should have small meals of soup or rice gruel, every 2-3 hours tonight; he should be able to handle solids tomorrow. One thing in his favor is that he has kept himself hydrated.

"He needs some bed rest, and he should take the pain killer as needed, and then his body will take care of itself. That is, of course, unless he returns to the abusive environment."

It was settled in Kaiba's mind. He would not let Jounouchi go back to his father's apartment. After he was done speaking with the physician, he went to his dressing room and brought back a pair of pajamas for Jounouchi to change into.

Once the doctor left, Jou took stock of the situation. He heard the muffled voice of the physician outside the closed door, and figured that he was spilling his guts to Kaiba. Great. He could only imagine what the other boy thought. However, he found that his concern was melting away under the spell of the shot that the doctor had given him. His mood was definitely elevating as he noticed the absence of the dull aches and stabs of pain that he'd grown accustomed to.

He took the time while he was alone to look around the room. The king-size bed was elevated on a low platform. There were integrated low tables on either side of the low headboard. The wood was a satiny, finished cherry, and it glowed softly under the table lamps. A huge plasma screen hung on the wall opposite of the bed. The room itself was l-shaped and spare. Under the TV, there was a long low console; Jou figured that it hid a kicking sound system. From the short end of the el, off to the left, he could see the glow of a computer screen. The left wall of the room consisted of floor to ceiling windows, but he couldn't see the view, as darkness had fallen. There were several shoji screens that were stacked on the near side of the wall, which could be closed across those windows and the alcove. A huge Berber rug covered most of the wood floor. The bedcover felt like suede, and it was a deep, chocolate brown. At the foot of the bed, there was what looked to be a mink throw. 'Not bad.' Jou thought. 'He's got some taste.' He smiled; there was a narcotic warmth blossoming out from the pit of his stomach, and it was radiating waves of euphoria through his body.

Kaiba reached for the doorknob, and then stopped himself and knocked softly. He felt kind of foolish knocking at his own door.

"Who is it?" Jou's voice rang out in an unusually high pitch.

"The mutt must be feeling better if he can muster enough strength to break my balls," Kaiba muttered.

He opened the door. "Here are the clothes I promised you," he said evenly. Jounouchi was under the covers, his upper body propped up on pillows. Though he was still pale, a flush was coming back to his face. "The doctor said that you need some bed rest; you should stay here tonight," he continued matter-of-factly. It wasn't a question.

Jou reached out for the pajama top, suddenly feeling very naked under the gaze of the other boy. He put the shirt on and buttoned it, and then reached for the bottoms. Here he hesitated; the doctor had made him strip for the exam. He was naked under the covers.

Kaiba, sensing his discomfort, turned away, just as Mokuba burst into the room. Jou hurriedly finished dressing; his breath caught as some of the pain that had subsided returned from the sudden motion. The pajamas softly caressed his skin. They were blood-red, and he couldn't imagine a softer material. 'Must be silk,' he thought.

"Jounouchi, are you feeling any better?" Mokuba asked earnestly.

"Yeah, the doctor fixed me right up."

Noticing the pajamas, Mokuba asked incredulously, "Are you staying here tonight?"

"Actually we haven't--"

"Yes, Mokuba," Kaiba interrupted. He turned to Jou, "You need to eat something. I'll call for that soup now. Mokuba, have you finished your homework?"

Mokuba protested, "It's the weekend! I want to--"

"Mokuba," Kaiba said patiently. "You need to do your homework tonight. That's the rule."

"But--"

"Listen, Mokuba," Jou said, "you should listen to your brother; he knows what's best. Besides, you can come back when you're done, and show me how to work that thing," he added, pointing to the plasma screen.

"Great! I'll be right back!" Mokuba said joyously.

Kaiba called down to the kitchen and ordered the soup to be brought to the bedroom. He eyed Jou warily. The pretenses were being stripped from their relationship and, oddly, the two seemed to share some common ground. He remembered that Jounouchi had left a younger sister back in the USA, and he thought about how lonely he would be if Mokuba were suddenly wrenched from his life. Then Kaiba thought about the conversation that had to take place. There was a lot of mistrust between them, but he had to convince Jounouchi not to go back to his father's home.

Kaiba broke the silence. He decided on the direct approach. "Jounouchi, it's obvious that you can't return home. I know what your father has been doing."

Jounouchi leveled a stare at him. Kaiba could see the fire in his eyes that usually preceded a fight. "Just what do you think my old man's been up to?" Jou measured carefully.

Kaiba replied evenly, "Why don't you tell me?"

The soup arrived, and Jou eyed it hungrily. The aroma was driving him to distraction. He thought about his situation, and came to a conclusion. 'What do I have to lose?' He shrugged, mostly to himself, tentatively slurping a spoonful. It was delicious.

So he told Kaiba about the beatings. That they had been going on for years. He knew that they were escalating; he was frightened that his father was going to lose control and kill him, but he didn't want to be put in the system. He almost told Kaiba about his plan to make a deal with Otogi, but he stopped himself. That would be just too humiliating. All through out the conversation, Jou kept mental notes as to how much each revelation would cost him in embarrassment, and how much humiliation he was willing to take just on the possibility of not having to go home.

When he finished, he looked up, expecting Kaiba to laugh at him- to reveal the cruel joke. He was shaking uncontrollably again, and he admitted to himself that he was scared shitless. Kaiba sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. He stared deeply into Jou's eyes and said firmly, "You don't have to go back. You can stay here." He ran his hand gently down the side of Jou's face.

"Finished!" Mokuba raced in, hands full of school papers. He thrust them at Kaiba. "Here it is, Seto!"

"I'll look it over," Kaiba said, rising. He gathered Mokuba's work, walked over to the alcove and disappeared around the corner.

Mokuba grabbed the remote on the bedside table and scrambled up on the bed next to Jou.

As the doctor had recommended, Kaiba arranged for little meals to be brought up every two hours for Jounouchi. After he finished reviewing Mokuba's homework, he remained at his desk and caught up on his email messages. After that, there was some beta code to review on some of the new game projects that were being developed. All in all it was a typical evening for Kaiba, with the exception of his having a houseguest. He listened absently to the banter coming from the room behind him.

He could tell that the painkiller was having an effect, that Jounouchi was slightly stoned. The blond was slurring some of his words together. After a while, Kaiba noticed that the conversation had ended. He wrapped up his work, shooting off a few emails to his developers. It wasn't unusual for Mokuba to fall asleep on Kaiba's big bed. Whenever he did so, Kaiba would carry him to his own room, and help him into his pajamas before tucking him in for the night.

Jounouchi was snoring lightly. Kaiba cautiously removed Mokuba; he didn't want to disturb either sleeping boy. However, as he reached over Jounouchi, the blond woke with a start, instantly alert, eyes wide open. He started to get out of the bed.

"Relax," Kaiba assured him, "I'm just going to put Mokuba to bed."

"Where do I sleep?" Jou asked drowsily.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Kaiba said, hefting his brother into his arms.

As he carried Mokuba to his room, he plotted out the next few steps. He wanted to keep Jounouchi in his bed. He had resigned himself that he was infatuated with the other boy. It was the only conclusion he could come to. That he desired Jounouchi was obvious; that it was anything more than a physical attraction was debatable. As he helped Mokuba into bed, he became lost in his thoughts, and was grateful for the boy's sleepy silence.

*****

When Kaiba returned to his room, he found that Jounouchi had dozed off again. He gently shook him awake. "Where do you want to stay tonight?" Kaiba asked.

"Here," Jou replied sleepily. He had taken a pill, and the warmth was once again radiating through his body. He looked at Kaiba; he wanted to kiss him.

"Then I'll just gather some of my things," Kaiba replied, "Okay?"

Jou didn't want him to leave. "No. Please stay," he said slowly, looking away.

"With you?" Kaiba asked tentatively.

"Yes. I don't want to be alone," Jou continued.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked.

Jou took a deep breath and exhaled raggedly. This was it. He could back off and say that he just didn't want to be alone, which really wasn't untrue. But the fact of the matter was that he wanted Kaiba's body next to him; he wanted to feel the heat radiating from his skin. He wanted to run his hands through Kaiba's hair, to caress his chest, to kiss him deeply. He wanted to do more. "You." The word escaped his lips and, almost as soon as he said it, his eyes widened with surprise. He expected that triumphant look to cross Kaiba's face- that look that had always meant nothing but trouble for Jou before.

But, when he met Kaiba's eyes, he saw in them nothing but hunger and desire. He felt himself melting into the icy blue as Kaiba crossed over to the bed.

Jou moved away from the edge slightly, and Kaiba sat down. He caressed Jou's face with both hands, and then brought his face closer. Never looking away from the blond, he tentatively kissed him. At the brush of Kaiba's lips on his, Jou felt an explosion of desire. He kissed him back hungrily, playfully biting Kaiba's lower lip and then willingly parting his own. Kaiba leisurely explored inside Jou's mouth. The blond tasted of an intoxicating blend of chocolate and cherries. Kaiba ran his tongue along the space between Jou's teeth and lips, and then slid it further inside; Jou opened his mouth wider to accept the questing muscle. Kaiba pulled away slowly, "Like this?" he asked. Not waiting for a reply, he began to unbutton Jou's pajama shirt, running his hands gently over the exposed skin.

He shifted his weight and Jou winced with pain. It occurred to Kaiba that tonight he would not get all that he desired, and he shifted gears. He kissed Jou again slowly and deeply, taking in the sweetness that his mouth offered. They were reaching a point where neither could claim that this was just a joke- just another humiliation. He pulled away from Jou's face, marveling that he could so enjoy kissing the foul mouth of the boy he called 'Inu.'- that he could taste so good.

"Don't stop, K-" Jou hesitated. He did not want to say the name Kaiba; too many times it had been spat as a curse. "S-Seto," he finished.

"I'm not stopping, but we have to go slow," Kaiba replied. "The painkillers are making you feel better, but as soon as they wear off ..."

Kaiba straddled Jou; Jou grabbed him by his belt loops and pulled the brunet towards him. Deftly, he unbuckled Kaiba's belt. Kaiba watched, feeling his cock quicken with his realization that it was about to be released. Jou tugged Kaiba's pants and briefs down, exposing his cock head. He reached out and caressed its silkiness with the palm of his hand. Kaiba stood up and undressed, and Jou took that moment to get rid of his own shirt. Once again Kaiba straddled Jou. Jou grabbed him by the ass and guided the brunet's erect sex into his mouth. He licked his tongue over the tip and tasted Kaiba's precum before pulling him closer and taking in more of the hard shaft.

Kaiba wanted so badly to fuck Jou in the mouth... to gain release. But instead he held back, letting the ecstasy build, reveling in the moist heat of the other boy's mouth as his tongue caressed him... teased him. Continuing his ministrations to the brunet's cock, Jou lowered his hand and tentatively fingered Kaiba's anus. He felt Kaiba's body tense up as his finger gently pushed in, and felt it tense further as he slowly pulled out. Kaiba moaned softly as the finger slid in again, heightening Jou's arousal. Sensing the brunet's pleasure, he continued to finger-fuck him as he sucked and licked Kaiba's cock. Once again he tasted the salty metallic precum, and then the release as Kaiba shuddered and orgasmed.

Jou was close to orgasm too. He looked longingly into Kaiba's half-closed eyes, the normally clear blue color still glassy from the pleasure that he'd just experienced. Kaiba lay down next to Jou and kissed him again deeply, tasting his own metallic saltiness. Sated now, he could explore Jou's body at his leisure. He felt the other boy squirm with anticipation, and he gently bit the blond's neck, eliciting a soft moan. He wanted to leave his own mark on Jou; to negate all of the bruises and welts that covered his body. Jou gasped as Kaiba's teeth pressed into his skin, and he felt Kaiba's tongue skim over the skin caught between. It was almost too much.

Kaiba slowly kissed and licked his way down Jou's torso, savoring the saltiness of his skin. His hands gently caressed the bruised body. He stopped at each nipple, lightly biting, and then rolling his tongue around the hardened nub. He sucked each gently before continuing lower. Circumventing Jou's erection, he instead slid down the blond's thigh, eliciting another, more wanton moan. He tugged at the pajama bottoms; Jou raised his hips and helped push them down. Kaiba tossed them on the floor to join his own clothes, and then spread Jou's legs and lowered his mouth between them. He licked and nipped gently at the sensitive area under Jou's balls, causing a spasm which rocked Jou's sex. Jou was running his hands through Kaiba's dark hair, caressing the back of his neck. He'd never been pleasured in this way; he was dizzy with desire. As Kaiba explored his anus with his finger, Jou began to buck uncontrollably. Kaiba held his hips down with his other arm, preventing him from thrusting, and a stifled howl escaped Jou's throat.

Kaiba felt powerful. Each lick he made, each nip, was greeted with a pant, a moan, a ragged sigh. He pushed his finger deeper into Jou's heat, and felt the blond's hips strain against him. Gently biting Jou's inner thigh, Kaiba felt him shiver underneath his tongue. He knew he was bringing Jou to the edge, that soon he would not be able to contain his orgasm. Slowly, he pushed his finger further in and at the same time bit the sensitive spot under Jou's balls.

"God, Seto!" Jou gasped as he finally released, his seed spraying across his stomach. He was covered with a film of sweat. He shuddered from the post-orgasmic waves of pleasure. Seto began the journey back up Jou's torso, lapping up some of Jou's cum. He kissed him deeply again, this time letting Jou taste his own essence.

"Katsuya," he whispered into Jou's ear. His name on Kaiba's lips was another caress.

"Yeah, like that," Jou answered belatedly, deeply satisfied. Seto smiled, and so did he. They shared a secret now, an intimate moment, and it felt good. They were simply two lovers, not arch-enemies plotting and strategizing each other's demise.

Jou reached for the pajamas while Kaiba pulled on his briefs. He lay down with his back to Kaiba, and the brunet snaked his arm under Jou's pillow and spooned him. He draped his other arm across Jou's hip possessively. Jou was aware of the softness of the sheets, the heat of Kaiba's body, the weight of his arm. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt warm and safe.

 

* * *

 

He was dreaming he was back in Brooklyn. They were at the beach on Coney Island -- he, Serenity and her mom. He could smell the coconut sweetness of tanning lotion, taste saltiness of the ocean on his lips, and feel the heat of the sun on his body. Off in the distance, he saw his grandfather approaching. He was holding the hand of a young woman. Jou could see that she was reluctant to come along with him.

"Papa!" he called out, and his grandfather waved to him with his free hand. In an instant, Jou realized the young woman was his mother; he began to run towards them.

"Mom?!" he cried out incredulously. She had turned her head and body, and she was straining against his grandfather's grasp. As he got closer, she broke free, turned her back and walked away. Though he was running full speed, she was quickly disappearing from view.

"Mommmmmmmy!" he wailed as he pulled up next to his grandfather. His grandfather reached out and held him back. Though he was a small, frail man, Jou could not slip from his grasp.

His grandfather whispered into his ear, "Shhhhhhh. It's okay."

Jou struggled against him; he had to escape, to catch up to his mother before she disappeared entirely. It was no use. He turned and she was gone.

He opened his eyes. Seto's leg was lying on top of his lower body, and he was nuzzling his ear, nibbling the lobe.

"It's okay Katsuya," he repeated.

Jou blinked his eyes, feeling the wetness of tears on his lashes. He lay still, letting Kaiba caress his body, and shower his face and neck with soft kisses. 'This, I could get used to,' he thought. He reveled in the attention, his mind wandering to the pleasures he felt the night before.

Kaiba propped his head on his elbow. "Good morning," he said. "Today, you are to stay in bed. You still need to rest. I've ordered up a light breakfast for you."

"Th-thanks, Seto; I really appreciate all you're doing for me, but ..." Jou's face clouded over.

Kaiba was sitting up, preparing to get out of bed. His profile was framed by the diffuse sunlight streaming through the shoji screens. "But what?" he turned to Jou.

Jou took a breath and sighed. 'Don't blow this,' he thought to himself.

He sat up in the bed, realizing some of the effects of the painkillers -- he felt a little dizzy. "But," he said slowly. "I need to find somewhere to stay. I can't go back home," he added tentatively.

Kaiba looked questioningly at the other boy. He thought that he'd been clear last night, in words and actions that Jounouchi was to stay here. With him. Now he realized that Jou still mistrusted him- was unsure of his intentions. This would require some patience.

"You can stay here as long as you ... want." He hesitated. He'd almost said need, but had caught himself. He sensed that any charity would not be welcomed. At the same time, he was puzzled by his need to keep the other boy here with him.

Jou considered the offer carefully. The only strings attached seemed to be here in this bed with Kaiba, and that was definitely not a bad thing. He sighed in relief.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," he repeated.

There was a quiet rap at the door. "Come in," Kaiba commanded.

The butler brought in a breakfast tray and set it on the end of the bed. Jou realized then how hungry he was. They shared breakfast in a comfortable silence; Kaiba had turned on the flat screen and was watching the financial news. He dressed and brought his laptop over to the bed, and began to read some of the email that had accrued overnight. Jou sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. Relaxed by the food, the painkillers and the presence of the other, he once again drifted off to sleep.

*****

Jou felt a lot better after his nap, good enough to take a shower. There was a private bath off Kaiba's bedroom; it was about half the size of Jou's entire apartment. He sat on the toilet, taking in the view. One entire wall of the bath consisted of windows that opened to a luscious garden. In front of those windows was a spa tub, and above it was a skylight. Jou imagined how nice it would be to recline in the tub, and then how much nicer it would be to fuck Kaiba in that tub.

The room was paneled in cedar; the floor was opalescent black glass tile. There was a separate shower, big enough for two people, sectioned off in industrial glass blocks. The sink and toilet were black porcelain, and a huge mirror covered the wall that the sink was against. He stood and removed the pajamas that he was wearing, and looked at his image in the mirror. It had been a long time since he'd been able to see himself in an intact mirror; the one in the bathroom at home had fallen victim to his father's violence over a year ago. Jou had managed to find a couple of sizeable shards to glue to the space in order to groom himself. The reflection he saw startled him. His body was a lattice-work of bruises and welts; he was so thin that he could see his ribs.

The shower felt wonderful; the water temperature and pressure was perfect. The only thing missing, he thought wistfully, was Kaiba. The shampoo lather was luxurious, and the fragrance of the soap masculine, reminding him of the scent of Kaiba's body. He was beginning to wonder how he could make it through the day without attacking the other boy; he felt like a drug addict jonesing for a fix.

The truth was, he'd never been loved like that before. Sex for Jou had always involved some kind of business transaction and, while he realized that that may be the case now, something seemed fundamentally different. For one thing, Kaiba wasn't gloating over last night like Jou was some conquest- another notch in his belt.

As he dried off, he remembered that awful week as Otogi's slave. He still stung with the embarrassment, the humiliation. He'd been a sport about losing the game, he had honored the debt. He had submitted to Otogi's every whim, but that had only seemed to anger Otogi. He hadn't been turned on by Jou's submission, he had wanted him unwilling.

The sex had been violent. Otogi had never readied Jou. He had thrust into Jou's tight entrance, reveling in his cries of pain. After a while, Jou had held them back as well. When the week had been over, Otogi had tried to get him to stay on. Jou had resisted, and Otogi had revealed the extent of the humiliation. "I told Kaiba what an obedient dog you are," he'd said, smiling lewdly.

"Fuck you, asshole," Jou had called after he was out the door. He had been furious, embarrassed. He'd wondered how Kaiba would use that information against him. But if Kaiba knew, he'd never let on.

He looked for the pajamas that he'd taken off and noticed a new pair had been left for him. These were black, and of the same material as the ones that he'd discarded. This pair was too big as well. There was also a toothbrush that had not been there before. He brushed his teeth and put on the pajamas.

The bed had been made, and now Mokuba was on it. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Jounouchi," he said, not looking away from the flat screen. He was playing some video game that Jou had never seen. The sound of Kaiba keying his laptop drifted in from the alcove. He was typing furiously.

"Wanna play a game of chess?" Mokuba asked, motioning toward a beat-up wooden box on the bed.

"Yeah, sure, Mokuba." He hadn't played chess in a while; he knew he'd be a bit rusty.

The raven-haired boy was a ruthless opponent, and Jou soon found himself battling for his life. Mokuba's attacks were relentless, each move assured, and bringing Jou closer to checkmate. He was left with his king, a knight and a couple of pawns, while Mokuba still had his queen, a rook and a bishop. A win impossible, Jou maneuvered to force a stalemate. He let Mokuba chip away at his pieces until he was left with only his king. As the game grew longer, Mokuba grew more frustrated in his inability to checkmate Jou. He began to make mistakes, and Jou was finally able to capitalize, wedging his king into a safe harbor between Mokuba's bishop and the pawn that protected it.

Mokuba saw that he could not check Jou, and saw that Jou couldn't move. "Stalemate?!" he cried out in disbelief.

"Ah, I just got lucky, is all."

"No you didn't," Mokuba said indignantly, "You outplayed me."

Jou was taken aback. Apparently the younger Kaiba was a more graceful loser than his brother.

Kaiba had been listening to the game. He admired Jounouchi's tenacity, his ability to force the draw. While Yugi was Kaiba's arch rival in duel monsters, Kaiba had always enjoyed his duels with Jounouchi more. Both Kaiba and Yugi had amassed awesome decks, and their matches were won and lost on the sheer power of the cards. Jounouchi's deck, however, was peppered with other duelists' throwaways, risky cards of chance, and miscellaneous cards that he'd won. His dueling style was fluid; he was able to change his strategy as needed. He gambled with his fate. He was fearless in the face of any odds, and triumphant when his chance cards turned in his favor. Dueling Jounouchi was always exciting; the outcome never a given.

 

* * *

 

The sun drained from the day, and still Kaiba worked on. It crossed Jou's mind how little time he spent enjoying his luxurious surroundings. 'I'll have to do something about that,' he thought deviously. Little meals had been coming to the bedroom for Jou at regular intervals through the day, each one having a larger percentage of solid food. He was not feeling hungry for the first time in weeks, and he noticed a new appetite developing- one that could only be sated by a certain blue-eyed boy.

Mokuba had gone to bed, and still Kaiba continued to work. Jou was bored. He decided to find out what was engrossing Kaiba, to see if he could offer up a distraction.

Kaiba heard Jou pad in behind him and closed up the window that he was working in. He turned his chair to face Jou.

"S'up, Seto; you gonna work all night?"

Kaiba looked at Jou evenly. Seeing Jou in front of him, thinking about his body and all the pleasures it offered, made him hard. "I'll join you when I'm done." He turned back to his work.

Jou stood in silence for a moment, unsure of what to do next. He'd just been dismissed. His eyes narrowed slightly, and he considered a smart retort. That wouldn't do. Instead, he stepped closer and ran his hand through Kaiba's hair, trailing it softly down his cheek, his neck, under his shirt, over his collarbone, and finally brushing his fingers lightly over a nipple. He leaned into Kaiba's ear. "That's good," he said huskily, "'cause I'll be waiting." Then he was gone.

Kaiba sighed. He wanted nothing more than to take Jou into his arms. All day his concentration had been tested with daydreams of the things he would have rather been doing with him, to him. "Katsuya..." he said under his breath. He knew that, before any lovemaking, he would have to tell Jou that he was going to New York on business. He had been working all day to avoid having to meet at the company he'd licensed to produce one of Kaiba Corp.'s titles for release in America. He was happy with neither the progress that they were making, nor the quality of the work, but he was trying at all cost to avoid a trip to their offices. As the day passed, it became more and more apparent that it would be necessary for him to visit in person.

He had wanted to surprise Jou with an offer to join him, but had come to the realization that it was just not possible. He couldn't take Jou out of the country without his father's permission, and to ask that would be to force his hand, and possibly destroy any chance to gain Jou's emancipation. He had been engaged in an email conversation with his lawyer about different options to ensure that Jou would not need to return to his father. They had agreed that a lump-sum payout would probably be the best case scenario. Everyone had a price. He'd instructed his lawyer to test the water.

He spent another hour finalizing travel arrangements, working on a flight plan with his pilot, filing it, and arranging his ground transportation and hotel in New York. He wasn't happy about having to leave. He wanted to stay here, to nurture the developing relationship. When he was done, he realized that all was silent in the darkened room behind him.

Tired of waiting, and frustrated, Jou had turned out the light and gone to sleep. Kaiba stripped and climbed into bed beside him. He spooned Jou's naked body and gently shook him awake.

"Katsuya? I need to talk to you."

Jou was instantly alert. 'Ok, here it comes,' he thought, 'here's the kiss-off.' He tensed.

"I need to go away. On business. I don't want to leave, but it can't be helped." He kissed Jou lightly on his cheek. "I want you to stay here with Mokuba," he finished.

"Where are you going?" Jou asked quietly.

Kaiba sighed. "To New York. I leave the day after tomorrow. I wanted to surprise you, to take you with me, but it just isn't possible." He left unsaid the plans to liberate Jou that he had set into motion. Instead he nuzzled him, licked his cheek lightly, sucked on his chin, and then kissed him slowly, tongue exploring Jou's mouth, as Jou responded with his own explorations.

Jou turned his head, breaking the kiss. "How long you gone for?"

"Just a few days; I'll be back by the end of the week," Kaiba continued with a gentle shower of kisses.

"Oh, okay."

Jou's stoicism was perplexing. Kaiba had thought that there would be protestations, heated words. Instead, there was only simple acceptance.

"Really?"

"Has to be. Nothing I can do to change it," Jou said quietly.

"I don't want to leave you," Kaiba repeated.

Jou swallowed hard. He wanted so badly to go to New York. To feel the pulse of the city he loved so much. To be home. He wanted to see Serenity. Thinking of her caused a dull ache in his heart. God she must be getting big; she must be driving all the boys crazy. He wanted to see his grandfather, to ask why he never wrote. He had said that he loved him, but after Jou moved to Japan, he had never heard from him again. Letter after letter that Jou had sent had gone unanswered. Mostly, though, he wanted to be there with Kaiba, to show him all the places that had shaped his life before he moved here. He blinked back bitter tears.

Kaiba propped himself up on his elbows, and stared into Jou's face. In the moonlight he could see the glistening in Jou's eyes. He was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry," he offered.

"You don't have to be sorry, Set. It's just ..." Jou paused. "I still have family there; my sister, my grandfather ... I miss them ..." he said softly, a tear escaping.

Kaiba licked at the droplet, tasted its salt, and followed its trail up to Jou's eye. He kissed it gently, and then the other one.

"Would you like me to visit them, to let them know that you are all right?"

Jou considered this. "Well, I email Serenity when I can, so we do keep in touch, and ..." Jou's breath caught. "And I don't know if my grandfather even cares if I'm okay." Jou turned his face away. The tears were flowing freely, and he was embarrassed at the show of emotion.

Kaiba turned Jou's face back toward him. He gently kissed away the wetness, as if each kiss would take away the pain- make it all right.

"We'll go there sometime. Together," he murmured. His desire was increasing; he'd been waiting all day to have Jou. His kisses became more insistent. Then he stopped, wondering for a moment if his attention was unwanted. As if answering the silent question, Jou grabbed his face, pulled him closer, and crushed their lips together, kissing him hungrily.

Kaiba wanted badly to fuck Jou; he was consumed by his desire. He wanted to feel Jou's muscles contracting around his cock as he thrust into his sweet tunnel; he wanted to hear Jou scream his name wantonly, begging him for more, to thrust faster, pound deeper. He was being driven mad with need. But the thought of what Jou's father had done left him cold. He could not bring himself to violate him in that way. Not until he was sure that Jou was truly okay.

Jou sensed Kaiba pulling away. "Don't stop," he gasped. "Seto, fuck me. I want you to fuck me now. Please!" He had never been so sure, had never wanted something so much. He clung to Kaiba now, wrapping his arms tightly around him, biting, licking, and nuzzling into the hollow of his neck.

"Turn over," Kaiba commanded. He reached into a drawer of the near side table, grabbing a small bottle. He poured some massage oil onto his hand, and then rubbed it onto his shaft. Kaiba straddled Jou, noticing for the first time not only the welts on his back, but the ten bruises on Jou's ass, five on each cheek, arcing outward. He placed his hands over them; the bruises roughly lined up with his fingertips. He dropped down, lips close to Jou's ear. "When I see what he's done to you, I want to kill him," he hissed.

"S'okay, Seto, it's over with," Jou panted.

"Not yet," he replied through clenched teeth, "but it will be soon."

It was all Kaiba could do not to take him then and there. His hand covered in the slick oil, he lightly fingered Jou's hole, causing shivers of delight to run through both the blond's body and his own. "Seto, pleeeaase," Jou whined.

But instead, he began to thrust his shaft parallel against Jou's backside, eliciting a strangled yelp of surprised disappointment.

Again he whispered in Jou's ear: "I will fuck you, but not tonight." He sunk his teeth into the nape of Jou's neck.

"Don't think you're going to get away with leaving me before you do," Jou groaned.

Kaiba came almost instantly; he'd been so aroused all day, the body under him stoking his desire. He shuddered in the after effects of his release.

"Now it's your turn," He whispered to Jou. "Turn over." Jou complied, his eyes glassy with desire. Kaiba licked and bit down his torso, Jou's hands urging him closer and closer to his engorged sex.

When he was younger, Kaiba had struck a devil's bargain with Gozaburo. Willing to protect Mokuba at all costs, he'd told the older man that he'd do anything he asked, if he would agree to leave Mokuba alone. What Gozaburo had asked in return had been perverse. He had wanted him as his sex toy. So Kaiba had ensured Mokuba's safety by giving his adoptive father hand and blowjobs. Once Gozaburo had died, Kaiba had managed to push all of the humiliation into some deep recess of his brain, and had vowed that no one would ever use him for the same pleasure. But now, the passion he felt for Jounouchi was awakening feelings that he'd never thought he would have. He wanted to suck Jou's cock, despite the degradation the act had meant to him in the past.

He caressed Jou's sex with his hand before he took it into his mouth, sucking gently, and rolling his tongue over the top. Instead of the familiar feeling of revulsion that he'd always felt with Gozaburo, as he held Jou in his mouth, he felt invincible. Jou's gasps, the widening of his eyes as Kaiba grazed the shaft with his teeth, all served to arouse Kaiba further. He took it in deeper, and Jou could not contain it; he exhorted "Oh God Seto!" as he quickly came in Kaiba's mouth.

* * *

They lay together at peace. "Just think of all the time we've wasted, all the moments we missed," Kaiba mused, thinking of all the fights, the insults they'd traded.

"Don't look at it like that, Seto," Jou replied, "Think of all the time we have to make up." he pressed his face into Kaiba's chest.

Kaiba smiled. If there was one thing Katsuya Jounouchi was, it was practical.

*****

Jou woke up ravenous. It was a good hunger, though, not the starving feeling that he'd become accustomed to. He gazed as his sleeping lover, reflecting on the mystery behind those ice-blue eyes. It all made sense in retrospect, the tension, the insults, the humiliation... it had all belied the attraction that they had both felt and denied. He smiled contentedly; this sure beat the fighting.

He thought that it would be a good time to start paying Kaiba back for his hospitality. He dressed in the black pajamas, wondering absently what had become of his clothes, and padded down to the kitchen to see what he could have the chef whip up for Seto and him to share. In bed.

Mokuba was already up, sitting at a counter. He was munching away at some candy that passed for breakfast cereal.

"Chef's off today, Jou; we're on our own," he said conspiratorially.

"Oh, really. I guess I'll just cook something up then," Jou said brightly. It had been a while since he'd cooked, even longer since he'd cooked for someone other than himself.

"You can cook, Jounouchi?" Mokuba asked in disbelief.

Jou's grandfather had taught the blond how to cook. When his mother had died and the elder Jounouchi had moved the family of two from Brooklyn to Flushing, Jou's grandfather would trek to Korea Town every Saturday morning, and pick up his only grandchild to spend the weekend with. First they would head down to a little Italian coffeehouse in the Village where Jou would be treated to all sorts of Italian pastries, while his grandfather sipped espresso and chatted in Italian with some of the old-timers. Jou had been known as Pepe then -- little Joe; his grandfather was Giuseppe.

After breakfast, they would shop for Italian specialties in some of the traditional grocers and butchers stores left in the neighborhood in and around Little Italy. Then it was back to Brooklyn to cook up a feast, sometimes for his mother's extended family, but most often just for the two of them. He'd loved those weekends immersed in his mother's warm family, away from the cold distance of his father's household.

For a time after they moved back to Japan, his culinary skills had pleased his father, and they had lived together in an uneasy truce. But, as his drinking progressed, his father grew less and less interested in food, and Jou lost that advantage.

Kaiba's kitchen was huge and immaculate. It looked like a restaurant kitchen, a far cry from the galley that passed for a kitchen in his father's apartment. There, he could only keep one burner on the crappy stove working; here was a 6-burner cook top with a built-in grill. Pots and pans hung from a rack over a center-island butcher block. The Subzero refrigerator was the size of a small truck. Jou opened its refrigerator door, amazed at the array and amount of food available to him. He grabbed six eggs, and perused the vegetables to see if any would lend themselves to a frittata. The produce was fresher than most of the stuff he saw in the supermarket. He grabbed a bunch of spinach with nary a bruise on a leaf, two perfect tomatoes and a plump onion. As an afterthought, he snatched two potatoes for a side. He could not believe his luck when he came across a package of bacon; he could not remember the last time he'd had any.

The chef's knife was beautifully balanced; unlike the cheap piece of shit he'd been hacking with at his father's place, it cut through the onion easily. Jou made short work of chopping the vegetables. He placed diced potatoes in a pot of cold water and set them to boil. There was a large skillet on the cook top, and he added the bacon to it. He would make the frittata in some bacon drippings. He ground some coffee beans that he'd found, primed the coffeemaker, and turned it on. He couldn't believe it, 'Coffee... I must'a died and went to heaven.' His mouth watered as the aromas of hot coffee and bacon frying filled the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Seto woke up to the most tantalizing smells of bacon cooking, and was momentarily confused as he knew it was the chef's day off. Then he realized that the bed felt cold from Jou's absence.

'And he can cook, too,' he sighed. He lay on his back and thought about the events of the past couple of days. He had thought that bedding Jou would sate the healthy infatuation that he'd been nursing, but it only seemed to be deepening. He was intoxicated by the other boy's body, by his musky scent, by the way he cried out his name in need and desire. And he and Jou hadn't even had sex ... yet. But they would. As sure as he lived and breathed, he would claim Jou tonight. Maybe then he would be free of his obsession, but somehow, he knew that that would not be the case.

It wasn't that he'd never had sex before; he'd had plenty, both men and women. But he'd never felt so all-consumed by his desire for someone. He felt like he was drowning; he was definitely in over his head, but yet he didn't really mind.

It hit him. He was falling in love- with, of all people, someone who he found as easy to humiliate as to kiss. Why did that surprise him? Weren't the two emotions love and hate inextricably linked? Two sides of the same coin? The object of his affections would like that analogy. He wondered idly if Jounouchi felt the same and, if the brunet had been anyone other than Seto Kaiba, who always managed to get what he wanted, he might have felt a shadow of doubt. He dressed and sauntered toward the kitchen.

Jou had plated a breakfast for both Seto and himself and was rummaging around for a tray to bring it up on, when he noticed Seto watching him from the doorway. He felt a twinge of self-consciousness under the gaze of those cool blue eyes.

He shrugged it off. "G'morning, Kaiba; I made ya some breakfast."

Kaiba arched a brow, "Thanks ... Jounouchi." He sat at the counter next to Mokuba, picked up the newspaper and began eating absently while perusing the financial pages. He stopped when he tasted the frittata; it was really good. Delicious, in fact.

"This is good, Jounouchi," he commented. Jou was standing opposite him, eating heartily. He hurriedly swallowed. "Thanks, Kaiba. Just figured I could find some way to thank you for lettin' me stay here."

"Seto," Mokuba interrupted, "are we gonna go out today?"

He turned to his brother. "No, Mokuba, I have to prepare for a business trip." Mokuba looked downcast. "Perhaps you and Jounouchi can go out," he added.

Mokuba brightened. "That would be great, wouldn't it Jou?"

"Sure, Mokuba, what do ya want to do?"

Mokuba began rattling off a laundry list of things that he wanted to do and buy. Jou pretended to listen, but he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in Kaiba's mind. Everything seemed to be going well, but now he was being dismissed again. Maybe Kaiba was only interested in fucking him. He shrugged to himself; that wasn't so bad. He thought about Kaiba's smooth muscular body, how good it felt under the caresses of his hands, how good it tasted on his tongue.

Both Kaibas were looking at him expectantly. "Well?" the elder asked.

"Well, what?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I was saying," he spoke slowly, "that if it was okay with you, I would lend you some money to buy yourself some clothes." He underscored 'lend' to indicate it was not charity.

Jou looked at him dumbly, puzzled. Kaiba's hospitality was throwing him off balance; his instinct was to distrust.

"So?" Kaiba pressured.

He was in a tight spot. He had no clothes, except for the ones that he hadn't seen in two days. He couldn't exactly live in Kaiba's pajamas, and he had no money of his own. He loathed being indebted to Kaiba, but he didn't see any other options at the moment.

"Okay, but I WILL pay you back."

"Yes, you will," Kaiba agreed, and Jou couldn't help but notice the small smirk that played across his lips. Instead of fearing what that smile meant, Jou shivered in anticipation.

Kaiba waited until Mokuba and Jounouchi went out before retiring to his bedroom to check his email. He didn't really need to spend much time packing. He made so many business trips that he'd narrowed it down to a science; he just wanted to be alone. He wasn't used to spending so much time with another person. There were a few messages from his lawyer, each documenting the progress being made in the negotiations with Jou's father. Apparently there was some interest in a monetary exchange. He grimaced in disgust that the man would actually sell his son. The last email from his lawyer was a message saying that the senior Jounouchi was ready to sign away his son for $250,000 cash, but that he wanted to meet the 'prospective owner' in person.

He called his lawyer and, after some back and forth, arranged the meeting for 4PM at Jounouchi's residence. He had a glimmer of hope that if he could get Jou's passport, they might yet go to New York together. He daydreamed about how nice it would be to have a companion with him, to have ~Jou~ as his companion. He smiled, thinking up ways for them to while away the hours of the flight...

*****

Jounouchi was out in the city with Mokuba. Not content with pedestrian Domino, Mokuba had ordered the chauffeur to take them into Tokyo. 'At least I won't run into anyone I know,' Jou thought. He missed his friends, but he wasn't sure what he was going to tell them about ... about this new situation with Kaiba. He smiled to himself, imagining the look of shock on their faces.

All morning, Mokuba dragged him in and out of game arcades and video and music stores, stocking up on game cartridges, DVDs and CDs. The money that Kaiba had handed Jou was tucked deep in the blond's pants pocket. He was back in his own clothes, and they were about three shades lighter and cleaner than he ever remembered them being. He resisted the urge to pick up a Keane CD that he coveted; Mokuba saw him put it back, and bought it surreptitiously.

Jou loved Tokyo; it reminded him a bit of New York -- the crowded streets, the bustling tourists, the international feel. He thought wistfully about Kaiba's impending trip there. 'Don't go there, Jou,' he said to himself.

Mokuba's shopping spree done, they set about looking for some clothes for Jou. He hadn't been clothes shopping in a store for years. Since they'd been in Japan, he'd only visited second-hand stores for anything. Suddenly, he felt self-conscious. "Mokuba, can you help me pick something out?" He asked. They were in an American GAP store; he remembered the chain from when he had lived in New York, at least that was something.

He stood in front of the cubbies filled with jeans. He had no idea what size he was. Mokuba sensed his hesitation. "Jou, I'll get someone to help us."

"Umm, okay Mokuba."

He tried on armloads of pants and shirts before settling on three pairs of jeans, a couple of button-up shirts, and a long-sleeved pullover. He bought some socks and underwear, and looked down at his beat-to-shit sneakers. "Those too," he sighed, as Mokuba dragged him to a Footlocker. As he was paying for new sneakers, he noticed an ad for the Yankees.

"Shit, the Yankees are in town?" He was incredulous.

"Yes," the clerk responded, handing him change. "It's an exhibition game with the Giants."

"Oh man, that would be so cool ..." he thought about the Sunday afternoon games that he'd attended in the Bronx with his grandfather. Sitting in the bleachers, he'd call out in Japanese to the great Kamachi Ryuichi. Jou recalled how the left-fielder had nicknamed him 'Brooklyn' for his curious New York-accented, Japanese, and he smiled at the reminiscence.

"Hey, Jou, it's early; we could go if we want," said Mokuba.

"No way. I'm sure it's sold out!" Jou replied.

"So?" Mokuba scrunched up his nose, "We have a Skybox. That is, Kaiba Corp. does. I'll call Seto, and see if we can use it today. Sometimes he lets clients use it, though, so it might not be free."

Mokuba talked for a moment, and then closed his cell phone. "Seto says it's no problem. He'll have tickets left for us at the box office."

Being at the ballpark was amazing, but- although the Skybox was luxurious- Jou wished that they were out in the stands. The Yanks were slaughtering the Giants, and the crowd thinned a bit after the eighth. "C'mon, Moku; let's go down to the field level," Jou urged, spying some empty seats by the visitors' dugout. He still had a fortune in his pocket and figured that, if they were caught, he could bribe the usher.

Ryuichi was on deck, and Jou called out, "Hey, Ryuichi; hit one out!" The great hitter turned, recognizing the accent, and he spied the boy.

"Brooklyn?!" half questioning, half disbelief, a smile cracked his face.

"You know him, Jou?" Mokuba was impressed.

"I used to shout at him in Japanese from the bleachers at the Stadium," Jou said, waving to the hitter.

Ryuichi strode to the plate, hit the first pitch out of the park, and rounded the bases to the wild applause of the remaining crowd.

They watched the rest of the game from their new vantage point and, when the Yanks came off the field at the end, Ryuichi motioned to the boys.

As they came down toward the field, he lobbed a baseball to Jou. Catching it, the blond looked at it and smiled. On it was written "Brooklyn -- All the Best, Kamachi Ryuichi."

"Hey Mokuba, here; this is fah you."

"Really? Thanks Jou! You're the best!" the young boy's eyes shone.

Before they headed back to Domino, Jou wanted to stop and pick up some groceries for dinner. He asked the chauffeur if he knew anywhere that sold European groceries. They headed over to the Nissin in Azabu-Juban. Mokuba was drowsily leaning against Jou, and the blond hugged him close. As Mokuba slept in the limo, Jou shopped quickly for some veal shanks and arborio rice; he would prepare a feast for Seto tonight.

Riding back to the Kaiba mansion, Jou let himself fantasize about dessert.

 

* * *

 

Kaiba was relieved when Mokuba called, asking if he and Jounouchi could use the skybox. Now there would be no chance that they'd be back before he left for his appointment. He didn't want to tell the other boy what he was doing, didn't want him to know anything until the contract was signed. He tried not to think about the details; it made him sick to think that Jou's father would happily sell him off into what he thought was the slave trade. It didn't surprise him though.

He wasn't worried that any physical harm would come to him, but he had one of his bodyguards accompany his lawyer and him anyway. The section of the city that Jou lived in was awful -- rundown tenements, streets filled with refuse, drug dealers and prostitutes roaming freely -- Kaiba couldn't help but feel conspicuous in the limo, but he certainly wasn't going to park his own ride and leave it unattended.

The apartment building that Jou lived in was very rundown. Graffiti and scratchiti covered every surface. The security lock on the front door had been broken, and the door swung freely. The elevator was broken as well, so the three trudged up the four flights of stairs in silence. Kaiba couldn't believe the squalor Jou lived in. He was trying hard to mask his rage, but his lawyer could sense the tension in his body.

"Mr. Kaiba, Sir, you know that it is very important for you not to lose your temper during these final negotiations."

"Of course I do."

"Perhaps it would be better for you to wait downstairs in the car. I can call you when things are finalized."

"I thought you said that he was ready to sign."

"Well, yes Sir, I did. But if he recognizes you, he may want to renegotiate."

The nerve. The elder Jounouchi had no idea how lucky he was that Kaiba was being generous. He could have just as easily eliminated the problem altogether. But this was Jou's father and, for whatever reason, Kaiba knew that Jou still loved him. He also had a morbid curiosity to see the hellhole that Jou had called home.

They found the apartment down a dimly lit hall. The lawyer rang the doorbell. There was no answer. Impatiently, Kaiba knocked. There was furtive movement from inside.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" There was annoyance in the voice.

Kaiba steeled himself as the door opened. "Oh!" the man's scowl brightened. "You must be Mr. Morimoto?!"

"Yes, Mr. Jounouchi; as you requested, I've brought my client with me to sign the contract."

The door opened to allow them in. Kaiba looked around at his surroundings. The apartment was dingy, but yet, someone had been taking care of it, somewhat. It was broom-clean, except for a pile of empty beer cans next to a decrepit La-Z Boy. As Kaiba scanned the room, he noticed masses of duct tape on walls, and his eyes narrowed as he realized that the tape covered holes, some at head level, others lower. Whoever had done the patching had been creative, outlining the shapes of stars, crescent moons, and even hearts. On the wall next to the kitchen doorway, he spied a smeared handprint of what could only be dried blood. He felt his stomach turn with revulsion.

"Please forgive the mess," Jounouchi said obsequiously, "The boy hasn't been home to clean ..." his voice trailed off and he looked toward Kaiba. "But I suppose you know that?" he said, emphasizing you in a way Kaiba did not like.

He gave Jou's father a withering stare, and sensed his fear. "I don't see where that is any concern of yours," he said flatly, willing the emotion from his voice.

"Well it is, at least, until I sign him away." Jounouchi's eyes narrowed as he appraised the bodyguard who stood silently in front of the door. He was pointedly blocking any exit or entrance to the apartment. "Who's he? And why is he here?" he demanded.

Kaiba did not like the belligerence in his voice. Again he willed himself emotionless. "It is one of the requirements for a man of my stature," he lied. He could smell trouble, but maintained his game face.

"Mr. Jounouchi, I've brought the contract for you to sign," the lawyer interrupted, "I trust that you will find it in order." He held out the contract for the other to exam.

"Well, I've been thinking that perhaps my son is more valuable than I originally thought." He looked at Kaiba "He can be a good dog if he has a firm master. Once he learns his place, he can be very obedient." He grinned lasciviously at Kaiba. "Besides, I've had another offer," he continued "One that seems far more attractive. Someone who's assured me that my son will be well taken care of... who knows how he needs to be handled."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously, but the insult from the old man's lips hit him like a body blow. How could he have guessed that the insult he used to taunt Jou with was the same one that his father used? "You have?" he asked, ignoring the waiver in his voice.

"Yes; it appears that my boy is highly prized. He must be, in order to have two powerful men in a bidding war over him. I must admit; if I'd have known he was that valuable, I would have considered this long ago. He was never worth much to me- just a whiny mouth to feed. Can't even tell you if he is mine. His bitch of a mother told me he was, but then she went and killed herself, and left me with a kid that I never wanted."

Kaiba could tell that he was being baited. With all the patience he could muster he asked evenly, "And who has this other offer come from?"

"Someone who I believe you know, Mr. Kaiba," he answered with a triumphant smile. "Mr. Otogi." Jounouchi Senior was proud that he was able to divulge the fact that he knew he was negotiating with Seto Kaiba, richest man in Japan, and that he'd trapped him into a bidding war.

'Little piece of shit is good for something,' he thought to himself.

Kaiba took a deep breath. That bastard Otogi. He was being played now, but one thing was certain: he would not be leaving that apartment without the contract signed, no matter what.

"Look old man," he sprang at him, grabbing Jounouchi and pushing him up against the wall. "I have proof of what you've done to Katsuya; if I share this proof with Otogi, I am sure that his offer will be rescinded. I know his tastes," he lied. "And they don't include victims of incest and child abuse." He saw the older man's eyes widen in horror. "Or perhaps I should just go to the authorities with my proof. I understand that child molesters are very popular in prison."

"W--What are you talking about? Whatever Katsuya told you, he's a lying piece of shit! The little bastard; he'd say anything to make you feel sorry for him!"

"Is that so?" Kaiba let go of Jou's father, and pulled his Blackberry out of his pocket, quickly regaining his composure. "Let's read my physician's report, shall we?" He paged through his inbox. "Here it is, 'Evidence of sexual assault. Evidence of child abuse. Recommend removal from abusive environment.' I have some accompanying photos as well. Here, look," he shoved the screen into the other man's face. The photo was cropped from Jou's jaw to his lower torso. The flash had illuminated his skin as a ghostly white, and the bruises looked awful. Captured in two-dimensions rather than on a body in motion, they were even more sickening. The other man's face blanched, and Kaiba noticed a shudder run through his body.

"As a matter of fact," he continued in a dead serious voice. "If it were up to me, I would have found a much better use for the $250,000 that you've demanded. That kind of money, in the right hands, would ensure that you never existed." He smiled viciously at the stunned old man. "Unfortunately, for some reason I cannot fathom, your son still loves you, or at least wants no harm to come to you."

There was an uneasy silence in the room; it seemed as if time was standing still. As he waited for his words to sink in, Kaiba reflected that he probably should have had his lawyer negotiate some kind of stipend rather than a lump sum. He could tell that this man was not long to the world, and now he would be out $250,000. His only solace was that anything left in the estate would automatically go to Jou, as Kaiba was certain that there would be no will. His lips curled in an evil smile.

"So, I recommend you do two things: sign that contract, and accept that your son is dead to you." He glared hard at the old man, his body filled with hate. In a sick way, he wished that the old man would give him a reason to make good on his threat.

Jounouchi was sweating profusely now. He didn't remember raping his son, but he couldn't deny that he'd had those thoughts lately whenever Jou had struggled underneath him. It could very well be a bluff, but the menace in the room was not, and it dawned on him that his life may truly be in danger- especially when the bodyguard's hand slid under his coat to a bulge at the left side of his waistband.

"Mr. Jounouchi." The lawyer's voice was reasonable. "We have the money, in cash, as you requested." In a single motion he swung open the briefcase he was holding, revealing stacks of crisp currency. "I think you can see that it is in everyone's best interest to execute the contract."

Shakily, silently, Jounouchi Senior signed the contract. Seto breathed a sigh of relief. It was done; Jou was in his lawyer's custody now. Seto had arranged that Jou would be emancipated when he was and, as school was over, and graduation was on Thursday, that would only be a few days away.

"I'd like to collect Katsuya's things now," he said, striding through the living room toward a hall that he'd guessed would lead to Jou's bedroom.

"His things?" Jou's father repeated. "He has no things."

Kaiba wheeled around. "What do you mean by that?"

"They're gone," the old man replied, eyes downcast.

Continuing on, Kaiba found Jou's bedroom at the end of the hall, and noticed the door off of its hinges. The room was completely destroyed. The bureau that had once held clothes was splintered apart, and the closet had been emptied out. The innards of board games had been scattered and books torn apart, their pages sifting into the shards of CDs and jewel boxes that littered the floor. The mattress where Jou had slept had been upended; it lay over the worn blankets that had once covered it. Ripped, crumpled pictures were strewn about. At Kaiba's feet was a relatively unharmed photo of Jou with his little sister Serenity. He picked it up and pocketed it, feeling the sting of tears at the disbelief at his surroundings. The wall by the door had a head-sized hole in it; he realized that that was where the old man had last attacked his son.

He strode back into the living room and eyed Jou's father malevolently. "Where's his passport?"

"His passport? Jounouchi echoed. "I got rid of that a long time ago," he said quietly.

Kaiba strode back down the hall, into the old man's bedroom. Methodically, he began to trash it. He vaguely heard a howl of protest, stifled by the calm voice of his bodyguard. He dumped out the dresser, strewing clothes on the floor. He ripped all the bedding off of the mattress, adding it to the pile. He knew that he could never make up to Jou what had happened in this hellhole, but he took great satisfaction in dumping out the old man's possessions and kicking them about the room. He attacked the closet, pulling out boxes from the top shelf. As he did so, a shoebox emptied its contents at his feet. Looking down, he saw a pile of mail. All of the envelopes had been opened, the letters stuffed back in haphazardly. He picked up the top one and turned it over to see the address. It was an American address, written by a boy's hand -- Jou's hand. A letter to his grandfather. The stamp on it was un-cancelled. Underneath was an envelope from the same American address, written to Jou. Hurriedly, he picked all of the letters up and stuffed them into one of the large pockets of his trench coat.

When he was done with the room, he continued through the apartment until there was nothing left unopened, undisturbed. But he could not find Jou's passport. Apparently, the old man had not been lying. They would not be going to New York together after all.

Kaiba came back to the living room, and glanced around at the hell that Katsuya had lived in one last time, before leveling his gaze at the old man. "Remember what I said to you. Your son is dead." He turned on his heel and left, lawyer and bodyguard trailing behind.

*****

Jou had made Mokuba dinner, and was now preparing a meal for Seto and himself. He had decided on osso buco and risotto. He hadn't cooked it since he'd moved back to Japan, but the recipes were ingrained in his head from all the times that he and his grandfather had cooked it together. It was getting late he was getting anxious, waiting for Kaiba's return. He wondered where the brunet could be, so late on a Sunday evening.

He had everything ready by Mokuba's bedtime. Since the young boy didn't seem concerned that Kaiba wasn't home yet, Jou figured that it mustn't be unusual. Mokuba got ready for bed, and then asked shyly if Jou would tuck him in.

"Of course I will," he followed Mokuba up to his room, settled him into his bed, and kissed him sweetly on the forehead as he turned out the light.

Now he was alone with his thoughts. He felt a twinge of worry, and wondered exactly what was happening between Kaiba and himself. He didn't want to blow it but was resigned to the fact that his mouth and his temper were bound to get him into hot water with the other boy sooner or later. It gnawed at his conscience that, in some way, it was nothing more than sex. He brushed the thought away, filling his mind with the delightful sounds that Kaiba made when he pleasured him, and the way that Kaiba responded to his needs. It ~was~ something deeper than sex. He decided to take a bath in the big tub in Kaiba's bathroom while he awaited the brunet's return.

It felt so good to be immersed in the Jacuzzi. The jets worked on the knots of pain in his tired muscles. He was feeling better, better than he'd felt in months, but he knew that he was far from 100%. Eyes closed, deep in thought, he didn't hear the bathroom door quietly close as Seto slipped in.

He'd come home to a silent house, filled with an incredible, exotic aroma. He was hungry, but dinner could wait. His more pressing need was for Jounouchi. He wanted to have him. Now. He heard the purr of the Jacuzzi as soon as he entered the bedroom, stripped off his clothes and silently entered the bathroom.

Seeing Jou in the tub made his breath catch. His eyes wandered over the other boy's face, noting his fine profile, the exquisite jaw line, and how his damp hair clung to his face. Jou's eyes were closed; he was unaware of being watched... unaware of the raw hunger displayed on Kaiba's face.

His eyes opened only as the water level changed, displaced by Kaiba's body. Already he was on top of Jou, arms on either side of his supine body. He kissed him hard, insistently, demanding admission, demanding Jou's unique taste. Jou kissed him back and pulled Kaiba's body closer. Electricity sparked as their torsos met, as each felt the other's hardening sex. Jou wrapped his legs around Seto's waist as Seto reached around under Jou's buttocks, index finger searching for his tight hole. He found it and Jou shuddered at its entrance. Bucking against him, he whispered hotly in his lover's ear, "Fuck me, Seto; I want to feel you inside me."

Kaiba knew that he would not be able to hold back now. He bit at Jou's neck, pushing another finger in, both digits thrusting deeper and causing waves of pleasure for them both, as Jou arched his body against him. Jou's breaths were ragged now, his head thrown back, eyes half-closed. "Please, Seto ... please..." he gasped as a third finger worked its way inside, stretching him, readying him for his lover's shaft.

Kaiba covered Jou's mouth with his own, drinking up the hot sweetness- the taste of cherry. His fingers rhythmically thrusting, he didn't know how long either of them could last this way. He pulled them out, muffling Jou's cry with a kiss, and maneuvered their bodies so that he was now under Jou. He wanted to impale him, to have Jou ride him. Kaiba guided Jou's hips down onto his cock, felt his head at Jou's opening, slowly, deliciously, sliding into his velvety hot tunnel, feeling the muscles embrace his sex. Jou cried out his name as he pulled the blond's body all the way down the length of his shaft. He was so fucking tight.

"That's it," Kaiba purred, "Take it all, Pup. I know it's what you want." He kept one hand on the small of Jou's back and caressed his sex with the other. He saw a feral quality in Jou's eyes, a hunger that made him wild, and his hips thrust in rhythm with Jou's bucking. Jou's moans of passion urged him on, faster and deeper, until he could hold out no longer; grabbing Jou's hips, he held his body immobile as he pumped into him. They kissed madly and deeply; he was stroking Jou's length now, and the blond's groans were telling Kaiba how close he was to orgasm. Suddenly, his eyes widening but unseeing, Jou came, his seed spilling into the roiling water. He collapsed on Kaiba, and the brunet cradled Jou close, raining soft kisses on his face.

"So much for dessert," Jou murmured after a few minutes.

"Dessert?" Kaiba replied with a wicked smile, "That was just the appetizer."

 

* * *

 

Jou woke up to the sounds of Kaiba gathering up his bags for his trip. He felt uneasy. Last night had been great, awesome- unlike anything he'd ever experienced. But he really wanted, needed, to settle where this relationship was going.- if this was even a relationship. The thought that he was only a diversion was bothering him, gnawing at him.

"So, umm, Seto?" he asked "This isn't just a game, is it?"

Kaiba was deep in his own thoughts. Lost in their passion last night, he'd neglected to tell Jou anything about yesterday's events -- that he'd secured Jou's freedom. The late dinner, followed by more lovemaking, had driven all rational thought from his mind. To top it off, he'd forgotten to set the alarm, and was racing against time to make his scheduled departure. He had to get going; he didn't need some psychodrama to unfold before heading halfway around the world.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Is what just a game?" He asked.

"Us."

"Do we have to do this now, Katsuya? I need to get to the airport. I need to leave."

Jou could tell that Kaiba was annoyed, and it fueled his own anger. "Look, I'm not asking you fah some kind of commitment, I just wanna know that this's more than just sex." His eyes flashed his own anger.

"Can't it just be what it is?" Kaiba's voice got louder. "Why can't you just leave it alone, enjoy what we have?"

'I dunno,' Jou thought. He knew that it would be better right now if he could. But he was falling madly in love, and was frightened by the depth of his own feelings.

"Because," he continued "I want to know if--"

"What?" Kaiba snarled, "If you're my boyfriend?"

Jou's eyes narrowed at the tone, and he knew that he would not be able to stop himself now. "Oh yeah, that's right; I'm just a mutt, right? So, like, you're my new master? I could never be anything more than a pet to the great Seto Kaiba," he spat. As the words spilled out, he felt miserable with the revelation.

Kaiba shook with disbelief. Where was this coming from? He'd gone out of his way to be kind and solicitous, and had spent a fortune to get Jou away from his father, for what? This? Why couldn't he just let it alone?

Jou took his silence for assent. "I get it," he said bitterly, and looked away.

Maybe Jou's father had been right, Kaiba thought. Maybe he did like it rough, needed to be reminded of his place. Perhaps, in some twisted way, he was pushing Kaiba's buttons to force a confrontation. He looked at Jou. Even as his anger welled up, so did his desire.

"Just what is it that you want from me, Inu?" he regretted the slur immediately. "Do you want me to take you like Otogi, to treat you as my dog? Is that what will make you happy?" He couldn't believe that he'd said it. He had promised himself never to throw that in the other boy's face, but his anger had gotten the best of him. He saw the pain from his words on Jou's face.

Jou was shocked speechless. Kaiba had known all along, and had never said anything. He'd known about his deepest embarrassment, a secret kept by his enemy. In the space of the silence, Kaiba crossed the room and slammed Jou against the wall. Pinning him, he grabbed the blond's slender wrists in one hand. With his free hand, he grabbed Jou's chin roughly before crushing his lips in a brutal kiss. He tasted blood; Jou's lip had been caught between their teeth.

Jou's first instinct was to fight, fight back hard. How had this spiraled so out of control? He strained against the hand that was holding his wrists above his head, against the body that was pinning his, but he had no leverage. Kaiba was ravaging his mouth. He tasted his own blood where his lip had been opened up, but his own desire was escalating. Jou realized as he kissed back hungrily that, as much as he hated being dominated in this way, he would have this boy on any of his terms. It was a shameful admittance, and his eyes stung with tears.

Kaiba was ashamed as well. He tried to rationalize that Jou had driven him to this behavior... that it was his smart mouth that always got him into trouble, but he knew that it wasn't so. It was his own confusion and ambivalence that had sparked his anger; it was just a convenience to blame the other boy. Suddenly, it registered that Jou was kissing him back with equal savagery, and it added to his desire. But he needed to leave. Now. He needed to get away. He needed to think. He broke the kiss, let go of the other boy and wordlessly gathered his bags. As he headed out the door, he noted that Jou remained motionless, leaning against the wall, a thin line of blood on his lip. Kaiba flushed in embarrassment.

Jou felt dizzy and weak-kneed as he watched Kaiba stalk away. His head was spinning with thoughts of anger and retribution. But what was the use? He was in love, and he realized that, above all, he just wanted to be with Kaiba. The thought made him miserable, and the loneliness that had been kept at bay during the past couple of days descended on him. Its familiarity was oddly comforting. He should go, but then he'd be leaving Mokuba alone. He'd agreed to stay, and he would stand by his word. Besides, where could he go? 'Maybe Kaiba will cool down, and we can work something out' he thought hopelessly.

Mokuba had heard them fighting, and it alarmed him. What was his brother doing? It was obvious that he loved Jou, so why would he say such hateful things? He trailed Seto down to the waiting limo.

"Seto, what is wrong with you?" he said to his brother's back.

"Mokuba," Kaiba turned. "Keep out of this. It's none of your business."

Mokuba could see that his brother's eyes were glistening. "No, Seto, it is my business. Why are you driving him away? You think I'm just a kid, but I can see what's going on."

"Mokuba," Seto warned.

"You love him," he blurted out. "And I think you're driving him away because you're afraid. And it's not right, Seto; you deserve to be happy. You're always taking care of me and everything, and never yourself."

"Damn it, Mokuba! You've got it wrong," he said through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't," Mokuba insisted. "Even if you won't admit it, it's obvious. Now, please Seto, go back and make it okay!"

"I can't," he replied softly as he climbed into the back of the waiting car. "He will stay with you until I get back..." his voice trailed off as the door closed behind him.

Mokuba shook his head. What was the matter with his big brother? Why was he so afraid to allow someone other than himself close to him? 'He's so lonely,' he thought sadly. Mokuba had to make it right. He had to make Jou understand that Seto didn't mean to say those horrible words, that he was just scared of his own feelings.

*****

In anger, Jou pushed the pile of clothes that he'd purchased off of the bureau. He wanted to trash something, but there really wasn't anything in the room to destroy. As the clothes flew, he felt something sharp make contact with his hand. Under the clothes had been the Keane CD that he had coveted. Mokuba had bought it for him, and has secretly left it for him to find. He shook his head at the wonder of how two brothers could be so different- that Mokuba was capable of such kind acts, expecting nothing in return, while any act of kindness from Kaiba would certainly require repayment, plus interest.

In the bathroom, Jou looked at himself in the mirror, gently sponging his lip with a wet washcloth. There wasn't much of a cut at all; the swelling would recede within the day. He felt empty and alone. He loved Kaiba, of that he was sure, and he was equally sure that Kaiba did not love him back. There was a soft knock at the door. "Set--"

"Jou, it's Mokuba. Please, let me in."

Jou took a deep breath and wiped stubborn tears from his eyelashes. "Hold on Mokuba." It must be time for him to get to school. He opened the door to Mokuba's tear-streaked face.

"Jou, you can't leave; he didn't mean it. Please, you have to stay!" Mokuba threw his arms around Jou's waist.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I promised your brother I'd stay with you."

"That's not what I mean, Jou. You have to stay with Seto!"

He sighed, wondering how much Mokuba had heard, and what exactly he thought their relationship was. "Mokuba, I don't think your brother wants me to stay," he said, resigned.

"No, Jou, that's not true!" Mokuba's voice got louder. "That's not true at all! He loves you!" Mokuba's eyes widened, and he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Mokuba, where would you get such a crazy idea?" Jou asked softly.

"It's not an idea! It's the truth, and I have proof!" he answered earnestly. "You can't tell him that I told you though," he continued, "He'll kill me if he found out."

"Found out what, Mokuba?"

"That I know. That I know he loves you and that I told you."

Jou sat on the toilet, rubbing his temples. "Mokuba, I don't know what ya think you know--"

"That's it. It's not what I think, it's what Seto thinks!" His eyes became as big as saucers. "You see, I hacked into his personal files. I was mad at him 'cause he grounded me for a bad grade in English and I wanted to get something on him to embarrass him." Mokuba's eyes were downcast; he was ashamed at what he'd done.

"Remember that money you came into, that inheritance?" he asked suddenly.

"How'd you know about that?" Jou's eyes narrowed.

Mokuba stood in front of him now, his face inches away. "That wasn't an inheritance, Jou. Seto did that."

He swallowed hard. Seto had given him the money? Why? Mokuba could see the question on Jou's lips.

"He said that he couldn't stand what you were doing. I heard him on the phone, talking to the lawyer about you. He got really mad that I was eavesdropping. He'd kill me if he knew I looked in his files! You won't tell him, will you?"

Jou flushed with embarrassment. God, he was ashamed. What could Mokuba think of him? What could Kaiba think of him? No wonder he didn't think he was boyfriend material.

Mokuba stood silently, expectantly, tears welling in his eyes.

"No, I won't tell him." Jou took him into his arms and hugged him gently. "Now I think it's time we got you to school."

They rode in the limo silently.

"Jou, that wasn't the only proof I have," Mokuba offered.

"I don't think your bro-- Seto would appreciate you sharing any more with me," Jou cautioned. He didn't feel comfortable hearing anything else. He was having a hard enough time digesting what he'd already learned. But he had to admit it was interesting. He knew that he should have been angry, but he wasn't. The thought that Kaiba had really cared that much, even so long ago, warmed him. Maybe there was hope.

"Okay, but can I tell you something that's not really a secret? At least not a secret that Seto told me to keep?"

"Would it make you feel better?"

"Yes, it would." The smaller boy hesitated. Tears brimmed over his lids, spilling down his cheeks.

"I know my stepfather used to beat Seto. He doesn't know I know. He tried to hide it from me, but I caught Gozaburo doing it. It was awful. Seto just stood there taking it. And I know he did it for me, so that it wouldn't happen to me." He was sobbing, and Jou took him in his arms. "But that's not all," Mokuba choked out. His sobs were wracking his body now; he was gulping desperately for air. "One time, once, Gozaburo had his pants down, and I saw him make Seto kiss him there," he pointed to his own crotch. Tears were running freely now from his squeezed-shut eyes, and Jou hugged him tighter.

He felt cold all over. It hit him all at once how much Kaiba had given of himself in order to protect Mokuba... how much damage had been inflicted on him. "It's okay, Mokuba. It's over now, and you couldn't do anything to stop it. You were just a little kid."

"B-but, Jou ... I was glad it was Seto and not me!" he sobbed. "Why would he do that to Seto?"

Jou grimaced. There was so much pain in the other boy's voice. "I dunno. People do awful things to their kids. But I will tell you this. I'm an older brother, and I know that Seto was glad it was him and not you!"

A long forgotten memory flooded back to him in a rush- the recollection of the first time that his father had given him an all-out beating, an escalation from the usual getting slapped around. He had come upon his father with Serenity on his lap, and the man had been fondling her in a most decidedly unfather-like way. Jou had been able to see the lust in his eyes, and the trepidation in Serenity's. She had been about eight at the time, he eleven.

"Dad, what are you doing?" he had asked incredulously. Caught, his father had pushed Serenity off his lap, and she had run to her room.

He had seen the rage in his father's eyes as he came at him. He had thought that it would be just another slap, but his father had pummeled him until he was near unconscious. He had forced himself to stumble after his father toward Serenity's room. His father had had her cornered, and he had been talking to her gently, trying to coax her toward him.

"Serenity, go next door!" Jou had screamed as he'd scooted between her and his father. He had been terrified of the repercussions, but had been more terrified of his father hurting his sister. However, instead of beating him further, his father had just gone out.

Later, Jou told Serenity's mom what had happened. He reflected now, that that was what had started the ball rolling on his deportation. He realized sadly that, in her panic to get his father away, Serenity's mom had also feared that Jou might harm her as well. Bitter bile welled up in his throat.

"Really?" Mokuba asked.

"Really. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for my little sister."

He sniffled into Jou's shirt and Jou gently stroked the younger boy's black hair. Gradually the sobs and dry heaves subsided and they rode together silently. The peace was interrupted by the ringing of Mokuba's cell phone.

 

* * *

 

Tears spilled onto Seto's cheeks as the car pulled away. He felt awful, and his chest ached. He'd ruined everything. And now he was heading halfway around the world, leaving the wounds open and festering. He knew that he should call Jou but, instead, sat looking out the window. What could he say? What if Jou refused his call? He hated himself for crying, and swore angrily at his weakness. Finally, he called the house.

"Mr. Jounouchi has escorted Master Kaiba to school in the limousine," the butler informed him.

Kaiba sighed. Mokuba was right; he did love Jounouchi. No matter how he turned things over and over in his mind, he could only come to that conclusion. He loved Katsuya Jounouchi. He said it to himself, "I love you Katsuya Jounouchi," feeling the words roll off his tongue, as if he were speaking a foreign language. The revelation sent shivers up his spine and, with it, came the fear that he'd lost Jou. That he'd stepped over the line. That the relationship was over before it had a chance to blossom.

After his parents died in a car accident, Kaiba had never allowed himself to love anyone, anything other than Mokuba. He dimly remembered loving his parents, remembered the dying words his mother said to him from her hospital bed before being turned over to the orphanage: "Take care of your brother, Seto. He is all you have now," So that's what he'd done. He'd taken care of Mokuba. And he would continue to do so, always and forever.

Then Jounouchi had entered his life. At first he'd been a mild diversion. Jounouchi was exotic. He was from America. He was blond. He was tough. He was loyal. He would do anything for his friends. He didn't suffer fools. Despite the image that he projected, Kaiba knew that Jou possessed a rare intelligence. The brunet could not pinpoint when his pique had turned to infatuation, and he mused that there really hadn't been a point; it had just been one long continuum, ending in love.

A wave of panic washed over him. What if Jounouchi went back to his father? He pressed the speed dial for Mokuba's cell. He had to set some things right. The least he could do was to let Jou know that he was free from his father and that, after Thursday, his graduation day, if Jou wanted to be, he would be free of him.

*****

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mo--"

"Seto, I knew you'd call! Jou is here with me; hold on!" Mokuba cried. Not allowing his brother a chance to speak further, he thrust the phone at Jounouchi.

"Hello?"

Kaiba swooned at Jou's voice, and his mouth went dry. "Hello Jou," he said softly.

Jou was still angry at Kaiba. He couldn't deny it. No matter how Kaiba had suffered as a boy, Jou didn't feel that ~he~ deserved to be punished because of it. He willed himself not to say anything stupid, deciding that it would be best just to keep his mouth shut.

Kaiba continued, filling in the silence. "I need to talk to you about some things. I didn't get a chance to this morning." His words only earned him more stony silence.

"I-I," Kaiba faltered and took a breath. "I want you to know that you don't need to worry about your father. He cannot touch you now."

"Kaiba, what did you do?" Jou hissed.

"No harm has come to him. We... reached an agreement."

There was a moment of silence as Jou pondered the meaning of 'agreement.' "What d'ya mean, 'an agreement?'" he asked suspiciously.

Kaiba sighed at the other boy's mistrust. "He signed a contract, giving up guardianship. He wasn't coerced."

'Much,' he thought to himself.

Jou thought about it for a moment. A contract meant money. "How much did you buy me for?" he asked, anger rising in his voice.

"Jou, I didn't buy you," Seto assured, "I bought your freedom. On Thursday, when I reach majority, so will you. There's only one condition: that you finish school."

Jou was speechless. He was free of the old man. He was free. He didn't have to worry about being put in foster care, or about losing touch with all of his friends. His heart leapt. Seto must love him, even if he couldn't, wouldn't, admit it. Still, he wasn't feeling very charitable.

"How much did that set ya back?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much did you pay?" He almost added 'for me,' but managed to shut his mouth in time.

"I thought it was a bargain," Kaiba said evasively.

There was a long silence, and Jou knew that there would be no answer. "Thanks, Kaiba. I guess we'll have to tack it to the bill that I owe you."

Kaiba swore under his breath. Jou would be the death of him. He would never stop getting under his skin. The thought made him smile, though. He didn't want Jou to stop getting under his skin.

"You don't owe me anything. Don't you know that by now?"

"Whatever," Jou said flatly.

The blond was exasperating, to say the least. Now Kaiba found himself reining in his anger. After all, he very much deserved the cold shoulder that he was getting.

"Also, when you get back to the house," he continued, "You will find a Blackberry for your use and a credit card with your name on it, in case you need anything."

"I still have some of the money you gave me yesterday, Seto." Jou softened, slightly.

"That is for you to buy clothes; the card is for anything else you may want, or anything Mokuba requires. I'm at the airport now, so I have to ring off. We'll talk more when I get back Friday. Okay, Jou?" Silence. "Jou, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Katsuya, what is the matter?"

Jou took a deep breath. He didn't want to say the wrong thing, but he needed to say something; he needed Kaiba to know that he wasn't off the hook, yet. "I don't want to sound ungrateful, because I really do appreciate what you've done for me, Seto. But I didn't deserve to be treated like that this morning, and there's one thing that you haven't said ta me. Ya haven't said you're sorry." He held his breath in the silence, waiting for Kaiba's wrath.

"Puppy," Kaiba spoke softly, "I AM sorry. I want to say more, but I want to tell you in person, okay?" his voice quivered with emotion.

"Yeah, okay Seto," Jou's voice softened more. "We'll talk when you get back. Be safe."

"Bye, Katsuya." The phone clicked dead.

 

* * *

 

"Is everything okay, Jou?" Mokuba asked hopefully.

"I dunno, Mokuba. We'll see on Friday."

"So you'll stay?"

"We'll see," Jou repeated. "I'll be here at least until your brother gets back." They had arrived at Mokuba's school. "Now get inside before you're late," Jou smiled weakly.

"Okay, see ya later!" Mokuba kissed him on the cheek. The chauffeur peered into the open door.

"Excuse me, Sir; where would you like me to take you?"

Jou thought for a moment. "Take me home, please."

"Very well, Sir." The door closed decisively, and Jou sunk back into the posh leather.

Kaiba's words still stung, but as he digested what Mokuba had confessed, he began to gain some perspective. It should have made him angrier to know that Kaiba had secretly helped him out. But instead, he felt his anger draining away. Kaiba could have humiliated him on numerous occasions with that little piece of information, yet he hadn't. That had to count for something.

He was Kaiba's dog, but not in the insulting sense in which Kaiba thought of him. Jou thought about the dog that he had owned when he was a kid. His father had gotten rid of her before they'd moved to Japan. She'd been a pit bull mix, and he wondered, if she were still alive, if she would remember him. He remembered how soft the dog's tongue was as she'd licked his hand or face, and he wiped away a tear that slid down his cheek.

Jou had found her in a junk yard and had rescued her. She had been in a dogfight, he could tell, and apparently she'd been on the losing end. She'd probably been raised to be a fighter, but she'd had a sweet temperament. Not killer material. He nursed her back to health, tending her wounds, and bottle-feeding her until she was strong enough to eat on her own. Serenity's mom had been okay with her, as long as she stayed in Jou's room and he took care of her. But his father had despised the animal, and the feeling was mutual. She'd never failed to bare her teeth at the sight of the old man, always remaining outside the perimeter of his kicks, punches and missiles that he'd launched at her.

Jou knew that, on some level, she'd intimidated his dad. And she'd repaid Jou a hundredfold for his care, loyally protecting the family from his father's abuse, placing her body between the man and the object of his rage. For a while, Jou had thought that they would be able to survive as a family, that his father would be able to stop. That was, until Jou had caught him abusing Serenity in that different, far more sinister way.

Suddenly it dawned on Jou that he had been ensnared in an intricate trap. Kaiba never did anything, never made a move, without a blueprint. Every decision he made came after considering the outcomes, and investigating every angle. In fact, Jou knew that his own trait of running headlong into situations without thinking first was probably one of the things about him that annoyed Kaiba most. He smiled. He had to admire how Kaiba had used this flaw to his advantage; the brunet had been able to plot the course of events of the past weekend unhindered, knowing full well that Jou wouldn't catch on until it was too late, if ever.

With that in mind, Jou realized as well, that Kaiba was feeling a lot more toward him than he was able or willing to admit to. Even ~Kaiba~ could not be bothered to expend so much energy plotting, unless he was trying to attain something that he believed was truly valuable. And that meant that Kaiba thought ~he~ was worthwhile.

This morning's argument had stemmed from both their insecurities. Jou was afraid that Kaiba didn't think he was worthy of his affection, and Kaiba was afraid to give and receive affection freely.

It was time for him to do some planning of his own. If Kaiba thought that his insults alone would drive Jou away, then he was sorely mistaken.

*****

It took Jounouchi all morning to figure out the Blackberry. Kaiba had programmed in all of his friends numbers and email addresses, and he'd been given his own Kaiba Corp. email address and a credit card as well. It occurred to Jou that now he could contact Serenity at any time. What Kaiba lacked in social skills, he made up for in details. Jou's anger softened some more. He pressed the speed dial number identified only as 'SK,' and was directly put through to Kaiba's voicemail. He hung up without leaving a message.

He needed to speak to someone, to sort out what he was thinking. The only person that he trusted was Yugi, but that meant that he was going to have to come clean. Spill everything. The lying had to stop.

He pressed Yugi's speed dial number.

"Kame Game Shop," Yugi's voice answered cheerfully.

"Hey Yug, it's Jou--"

"Jounouchi, where have you been? We've been so worried!"

"I'm sorry, Yug, I didn't mean to get anyone worried. What're you doing today?"

"Not much. I thought I'd help Grandpa around the store; want to come by?"

"Umm, actually I'm helping Kaiba out; I'm taking care of Mokuba while he's away."

There was a palpable silence as his friend digested that.

"You're WHAT, Jou?"

"Umm, you heard right, Yug; I'm taking care of Mokuba."

"Jou, what's going on? Did you lose a bet with Kaiba?"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Nah, it's nothing like that. Can you come over? I need to talk to you."

"Over where?"

"Kaiba's place."

There was another pregnant pause.

"Jou, are you sure that you're not in trouble?" Yugi asked slowly.

The blond shook his head. This was going to be harder to explain than he had thought. "It's okay, Yug. I just need to talk to you. I can send the car for you."

There was another pause, and then Yugi tentatively agreed. "Umm, okay Jou."

He could only imagine the horrifying thoughts that were going through his friend's mind. 'Wait 'til he finds out I'm sleeping with the enemy,' Jou smiled to himself. But he knew in his heart that Yugi would accept whatever curve he threw him, just as long as he was happy.

 

* * *

 

They were sitting in the garden. The sun shone warmly on their faces, as the reflections from the water in the in ground pool danced all around them. Jounouchi had told Yugi everything, except what Mokuba had said. He'd mentioned every sordid detail from the beatings and his prostituting, to his bet with Otogi, to the attempted rape (for now he was certain that his father couldn't have violated him), to the past weekend with Kaiba. He told him how Kaiba and he had argued this morning, and how Kaiba had called him on his way to the airport to let him know that he was free from his old man.

He saw how sad that it all made Yugi, how much the smaller teen cared about him, and Jou kicked himself for not trusting enough in their friendship to have confided in him earlier.

"I'm sorry, Yug," he said, "I just didn't want to be a burden to anyone. I didn't think anyone could help me. And I didn't think that my being gay was that big of a deal." He cast a sidelong glance at his friend.

"Jou, you could never be a burden. You're my best friend, and I would do anything to help you." The smaller boy wiped away a tear. "And you're right; being gay... it doesn't change anything," he added.

Jou felt like a great weight had been lifted from his chest- that he could breathe freely for the first time in a long while. He hadn't realized how much of a toll that his secrets had taken on him.

Yugi grilled Jou about his feelings for Kaiba. How could he love him, when just last week he had been railing about what an ass he was? How could he be sure that Kaiba loved him back? He didn't want to see Jou hurt. But, the more that Jou turned it over in his head as he talked with Yugi, the more resolved he became to stay and work it out.

"He doesn't deserve you, Jou." Yugi's dark side was showing through, "Not after the way he's treated you."

"Yugi, you know I dish out as much as I get."

"That's true," his friend assented reluctantly.

"I just have ta trust my gut on this, Yug. What I need to do, though, is buy some really nice clothes." If he was going to be Kaiba's boyfriend, then he needed to look the part. Jou absently turned the credit card over and over in his hand. He'd never imagined that he'd ever possess one, but there was his name, in raised platinum-colored letters. He ran his fingertips over them.

"Do you want me to go clothes shopping with you?"

"Yeah, would ya?"

"Sure."

Suddenly, the butler came out to them, carrying a sheaf of papers. "Excuse me, Sir; the chef would like it if you would plan the menu for the week so that he could go shopping." He held out the papers to Jou.

"If I what?!" Jou asked, confused.

"Mr. Kaiba always plans the menu for the week. Since he is not here, the chef is asking you to do it." He looked at Jou tentatively.

"Whatever the chef wants to cook is fine by me." Jou looked at the butler, who was obviously becoming uncomfortable.

"But Mr. Jounouchi, Mr. Kaiba creates the menu each week for the chef."

"But he's the chef; he should know what to cook," Jou replied, still looking confused.

"But--"

"Look," Jou interrupted, "Mr. Kaiba left me in charge, and I'm tellin' ya to tell the chef that whatever he feels like cooking this week is fine by me. I'm not going to tell him how ta do his job."

The butler let slip a small smile, turning red when he realized that Jou had caught him. "Very well, Sir," he mumbled under Jou's smiling gaze, taking the papers with him.

"God, Kaiba is such a control freak," Jou remarked. "He really needs to loosen up, Yug. Wait!" Jou exclaimed, halting the butler in his tracks. "Does Mr. Kaiba have a favorite meal?"

"Yes; I believe that the chef knows what that is."

"Okay, this is what's gonna happen. On Friday, I want the chef to prepare Mr. Kaiba's favorite meal, for two. Then everyone gets the night off, and Saturday too, okay?"

The butler gaped at Jou. "Ya gotta problem with that?" Jou asked.

"N-no, no, Sir. Thank you, Sir. I will alert the staff." He hesitated. "But you don't know what the chef will prepare--"

"It's gotta be edible, right? Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be fine," Jou shrugged.

"Yes, of course, Sir. Thank you, Sir." The butler bowed and hurried away.

Yugi just gazed at his friend, trying his best not to burst out laughing. "Kaiba doesn't know what he's gotten himself into, huh Jou?"

Jou smiled at his friend. "Nope, I don't think he does."

Yugi saw the look of determination in Jou's eyes. He'd seen that look before, when Jou had asked his grandfather to teach him how to duel, and later, in the duels themselves. It meant only one thing. "Kaiba doesn't stand a chance," Yugi said, half to himself.

"Yugi, I need another favor from ya."

"Sure, Jou; what is it?"

"Can Mokuba stay with you this weekend?"

*****

Kaiba was in New York and he was miserable... lonely. He had seen Jou's number on his missed calls list, but there had been no message. He had checked into the hotel and then had fallen onto the bed, sleeping for sixteen hours. The next morning he showered and dressed, and then cabbed over to the agency. The meeting was long, and his temper, short; he could sense the panic from the others. If he pulled the plug on this project, he knew that people would lose their jobs. It never bothered him before, but now it made him feel like a monster. No one would tell him what they were thinking; they were all too afraid. He sighed, not liking the person that he saw reflected back at him in the faces of the others in the room.

Only Mokuba and Jounouchi dared to speak their minds to him with any regularity. Neither of them took his shit- a short list. The agency owner droned on and on; he was sweating, running scared. Kaiba used to think nothing of the power that he held over people, how lives were destroyed on his whim. But it was different now. He felt pain. He felt what it was like to be uncertain. To not know the outcome. To have someone else control it. He was sick with worry, and having a hard time following the convoluted excuses. His head was pounding, and he wanted to get out. He wanted to go home.

"Let's just cut to the chase," he interrupted. "I've invested far too much time and money to pull the project and find another firm to take it over. At the same time, I can't release this title unless I think it's up to the standard of a Kaiba Corp. release. I chose your agency because of your client list and your excellent work; I know that you can make this better." The room remained silent, and he saw a couple of people shift uncomfortably in their chairs. "So, this is what I'm prepared to do. I want this release out in time for Christmas. If you can get it done, everyone on the team will get their yearly salary as a bonus."

They sat there stunned. The owner strode toward him, hand outstretched. "Mr. Kaiba, thank you. We won't let you down, right team?"

Kaiba stood and shook hands as the others in the room chorused, "Right!"

Now that the meeting was over, he begged off lunch. He needed to be alone. He was barely functioning. He knew that some of it was due to jetlag, but the bulk of it was lovesickness. He would have never believed that love could make someone sick. But what else could it be? He thought about calling Jou, but felt shy, unsure. So he went back to his hotel instead. He was staying in SoHo, on the agency's recommendation. It was an exclusive boutique hotel- a little jewel box. Usually he stayed midtown, overlooking the Park.

Kaiba was free now; he had a day left before he headed back home. He paged through the Galleries section of the complimentary Time Out New York magazine that had been left in his room. He'd begun collecting art and he thought that, if something caught his interest, he'd have a look. His eyes glanced over an ad and he froze. There in 72 point type was the name 'Jounouchi.' He remembered then that Jou's mother had been a fine artist- a painter. He and Jounouchi had been in the same art history class, and the teacher had mentioned it. Jou had only grunted an acknowledgement, and then had turned his head away. He felt his heart ache again and longed to be near Jou. He missed him. He swallowed hard, tasting chocolate and cherries- the taste of kissing Jou. He headed out to the gallery named in the ad.

Once at the gallery, Kaiba picked up the price sheet at the front desk. The woman behind the desk barely glanced at him. He made his way slowly around, starting with the first painting. The prices were reasonable; he noted that they were far less than what he'd paid to get Jou away from his father.

The paintings were a series of abstracts. Each one had a buildup of reds, pinks, and grays, covering rags, newspaper, sand, and bits of scrap wood. They looked like the innards of something had been smeared on a white ground. Pain emanated from them, but they were beautiful too; when you examined them up close, the colors swirled and dripped with energy and vibrancy. There was an earthy, organic quality to them. They were about life and death in all its messiness.

Kaiba wandered around for a while, and then stopped in front of one titled, "The Son Also Rises." A play on the Hemingway title, he noted. At the bottom right, away from the main form, was a small handprint- a child's handprint. He placed his hand over it, keeping his palm about an inch above the canvass.

"That's her son's handprint," the woman noticing him hesitate, had come over to him. "She had left the door open to her studio, and he snuck in. When she found him, he'd already left the mark."

Kaiba continued to stare at the painting. He had to own it. "I want to purchase this painting, but you'll need to wrap it to ship internationally."

"Where will we be shipping it to?" She asked nonchalantly, as if an eighteen year old dropped $35,000 in her gallery every day.

"Japan. I'll be flying it back with me," Kaiba said, still looking at the painting. He wanted it for Jou. "Do you know who is selling these paintings?" He leveled a gaze at her.

"Her father is--" she continued, but Kaiba was no longer listening.

The letters! He'd forgotten all about them, but they were in his coat pocket, back at the hotel.

"Is there any way that I can speak to him?" he interrupted.

"To the father?"

"Yes," he answered impatiently. "I know her son, his grandson. I think he'd like to hear how he is."

"You know her son? his grandson?" she repeated. "Let me give him a call. You are?"

"Seto Kaiba. From Japan."

She thought that the name was familiar, but shrugged it off as she headed for the telephone behind the desk. Kaiba heard her on the phone, but was to far away to make out the conversation. After a moment, she called out to him from across the room; her hand was over the receiver. "He'd like to meet with you, at a coffee shop over on Mulberry Street."

"Now?"

She spoke back into the phone. "In an hour and a half." She was writing something down on a message pad.

"How will I know who he is?" He was feeling uneasy. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea.

"I described you to him; he'll know who you are. Also, he says to ask any waiter for Giuseppe. They know him there." She hung up the phone, and came back to him. "He was very excited to hear news of his grandson," she said handing him the notepaper. It had the name and address of the place, Café Palermo, on Mulberry Street.

He made arrangements with her to have the painting shipped out to JFK to be loaded onto his plane. Then he stopped back at the hotel to pick up the letters. He felt guilty that he'd forgotten to tell Jou about them, but at least he'd be able to straighten it out with his grandfather. Kaiba stopped at the concierge to find out where Mulberry Street was. When he found out that it wasn't too far, he decided to walk; it would give him a chance to clear his head- to think about what he would say.

It was a perfect, late-spring day in New York. The sky was a deep blue- some would say that it matched the color of his eyes- and the sun was warm on his face. Kaiba regretted he hadn't changed out of his business suit and into more casual clothes. The humidity that blanketed the city in the summer was barely hinted at in the light breeze. The narrow streets of SoHo were packed with tourists and shoppers. He meandered slowly east and south towards Little Italy, passing through the encroaching Chinatown.

Kaiba felt like he was chasing the ghost of his lover's childhood now, as he walked the same streets that Jou had when he'd been a boy. As he grew closer to his destination, the aromas reached out to him like a siren's call. He hadn't eaten all day, and had forgotten how hungry he was. He thought about the meal that Jounouchi had prepared for him the other night: Osso buco, he had called it. Kaiba had never been a big fan of veal, but the shanks that Jou had made, after having been braised for hours, had been succulent. His mouth watered at the memory. Cooking, it seemed, was one of Jou's many talents. Though, the brunet admitted with a blush, most of Jou's other talents that he knew of were of the bedroom variety.

He had reached the café; its French doors had been opened wide and tables and chairs spilled out on the sidewalk in front of it. For a moment, out of the corner of his eye, seated at a far table engrossed in a crossword puzzle, Kaiba thought he saw Jou. He realized that it was Jou's hair, golden, but shot with silver. Then the face lifted, and a pair of amber eyes appraised him. Jou's eyes. Kaiba stood frozen.

"Mr. ... Kaiba?" It was Jou's voice, but older... deeper. The older man stood up, gesturing to the chair across from him. Forgetting his manners, Kaiba took it, still staring intently at the older man. "I'm Giuseppe Castellano, Pepe's--Katsuya's grandfather. You know him?" He looked at Kaiba anxiously.

Kaiba swallowed hard. "Yes, he's my friend. He's living with me right now. At my house."

Relief washed over the older man's face. "I thought," he hesitated for a minute, "I thought he might be dead." Kaiba waited for him to continue. "I haven't heard from him since his father took him away." He could see tears in the other man's eyes.

The letters. Kaiba took them out of his suit jacket pocket. "He thinks that you forgot about him. His father kept your letters from him, and kept his from you."

Anger smoldered in Giuseppe's eyes. "That bastard! He always hated me, and knew that I hated him for what he did to my daughter. I should have known that he would punish Pepe," he raged. The older man looked at the opened letters on the table. "You read them?"

"No, but I think Katsuya's father did. They were opened when I found them." At that, the old man blanched, and Kaiba noticed that his hand was shaking. "He can't hurt Jou anymore," Kaiba said softly, "I made sure of it."

The other man leveled his eyes at him "Thank you; you are a good friend. I'm glad that Pepe has someone to look out for him."

'Not good enough,' Kaiba thought, looking away as he felt the sting of tears in his eyes.

The other man continued to stare at him. The waiter came by and asked the brunet for his order. "I'll just have a coffee." His appetite was gone.

Giuseppe broke the silence. "May I ask you something?" Kaiba nodded imperceptibly.

"Are you his boyfriend?" Kaiba stared at him in shock, and then slowly regained his composure.

"Would it be a problem if I was?" Kaiba eyed the other man warily.

Giuseppe smiled at his reticence. "Before he left, Pepe told me that he thought he was gay. To answer your question, no it isn't a problem, unless you mistreat him. I just hope that my grandson has better taste in men than his mother did." The older man smiled softly. "Seeing you here, I'm inclined to think that he does." Kaiba blushed.

His coffee arrived and Kaiba stirred it absently. He was uncomfortable under the other man's gaze. "Unfortunately, I haven't been that kind to Jou--Katsuya," he said quietly. "Before I left, I said some awful things. I don't know if he'll want to see me again. I told him he was nothing more than a dog."

"And that upset him? Dogs are loyal. Dogs are protective. They are guardians.   
There are worst things to be called."

"But it's what HE called him. What his father called him."

"He called him that because he wanted to rub in Pepe's face that Inu was gone. That he'd been able to get rid of her." The older man said.

"Inu?" Kaiba asked weakly.

"Pepe's dog. Before they left, his father took her to the pound. You would have thought he won the lottery; he hated that dog so much! I found her and adopted her. She passed away this year. Lived to a ripe old age." He reached into his jacket pocket for his wallet and opened it up. He showed Kaiba a faded picture of Jou. He was about twelve, and he was crouched down next to a dun-colored mongrel. They were both smiling at the camera. Kaiba's mind reeled. His 'name' for Jou had been the name that the blond had given to his own dog. The irony wasn't lost on him.

The older man shook his head, smiling. "What are words? They can't hurt as much as fists and feet. I know my grandson; it would take more than words to drive him away." Kaiba thought of their last kiss, and how Jou had responded with equal passion. There was a glimmer of hope.

"You are young, inexperienced. If he left you over a lover's quarrel, then there was nothing to begin with." Kaiba sipped his coffee in silence.

"You love him, don't you?" The other man continued, not waiting for a reply. "If he doesn't realize how lucky he is, then it is his loss."

"No, I'm the lucky one, to have him in my life." Kaiba resolved that he would make things right. He would tell Jou the truth, that he loved him.

They spent the afternoon in conversation. Giuseppe filled in for Kaiba the missing pieces of Jou's life. He explained how hard he'd fought for Jou's custody, and how bitter he still was that he'd lost. Sitting there with his grandfather made Kaiba feel closer to Jou. He told Giuseppe how he had wanted to bring Jou with him, but that Jou's father had destroyed his passport. He promised that, once the document was restored, he would come back with him soon. He couldn't wait to get back to Jou, to tell him news of his grandfather. As Kaiba paid the check, Giuseppe invited him home for brunch the next morning, before he headed to the airport. He said that he had some things he wanted Kaiba to take to his grandson. Kaiba accepted without reservation.

On his way back to the hotel, his chest lighter than it had been for days, Kaiba decided to buy some presents. He stopped at the Apple store and got Mokuba the U2 iPod that he'd been bugging him for. He didn't know what to get Jou but, as he passed by the new Tiffany store, something caught his eye, and he went in. Fifteen minutes later, he was back out on the street, contemplating dinner at Nobu before turning in for the night. Tomorrow he would begin the journey home.

*****

The mansion was dark when Kaiba arrived. He sensed that it was empty, even before he was inside, and his heart sunk. He'd waited for this moment all week, and Jou was nowhere to be found. Wandering aimlessly, he dialed Jou's number, and heard the Blackberry ringing somewhere inside the house.

"Damn it!" he fumed. What was the point of Jou's having the device if he couldn't remember to take it with him? Suddenly, it dawned on him that Jou may have left it behind on purpose.

He knew Mokuba was staying with Yugi; perhaps Jou was there as well. He dialed Yugi's number, swearing at himself under his breath.

"Kame Game Shop!"

"Yugi, it's Kaiba."

"Hi, Kaiba; you're back? How was your trip?"

"It went well. Is Jounouchi there with Mokuba?" He was beyond caring what the other boy would think.

"Umm, no; I haven't seen Jou in a couple of days."

"Can I speak to Mokuba?"

"Sure, hold on." He heard Yugi calling his brother.

"Hey, big bro, how are you?"

"I'm okay, Mokuba. Have you seen Jou recently?"

"Well, I saw him this morning, but I came straight to Yugi's after school."

"Did he say anything to you about going anywhere?"

"No, Seto. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Mokuba; everything is fine. Who is over at Yugi's with you?"

"Everyone. Everyone that is, except for you and Jou. Are you coming over later?"

"No, Mokuba, I'm feeling a bit jet-lagged; I think I'll just catch up on some sleep. You have a good time."

"Thanks, Seto! I'll see you on Sunday!"

Wandering up the stairs, Kaiba eventually found Jou's Blackberry on the dresser in his bedroom. 'Where could he be? He wouldn't go back to his old man's. But everyone else was at Yugi's, and he would have told me if he knew where Jou was.' Suddenly, a single thought entered his mind: Otogi. Kaiba felt the blood drain from his body... felt himself growing cold. Jou wouldn't. He couldn't. The brunet sat still on his bed in his empty room. He needed to know. If Jou had chosen Otogi, then he needed to know.

He dialed his rival's private line.

"Hello?"

"Otogi, it's Seto Kaiba."

"Hello, Kaiba. What can I do for you?" Otogi knew that this wasn't a social call.

"I'm looking for Jounouchi; you don't by any chance happen know where he is?" Kaiba hated himself for calling Otogi. For needing to find Jou. For needing Jou.

Otogi snorted. "Hah! Has your dog run away from you already? You really need a better leash. Or maybe a kennel."

"Shut up, Otogi; he's not a dog."

"Ooooh, I think you've developed soft spot for him," the other CEO taunted.

"Just tell me if he's there."

"Why would he come to me, Kaiba? You bought him."

Kaiba let the jab pass. He ground his teeth together. This was humiliating, but he needed to know if Jou was there. "Just answer the question, Otogi," he hissed.

"No, Kaiba, I haven't seen your mutt. He must be sniffing up some other tree. If I do find him though, I'll return him ... eventually."

Kaiba seethed with rage. "Let me tell you one thing, Otogi. He's mine and, if you ever touch him again, by the time I'm through wrecking your life, not to mention everyone's life that you've ever cared about or made the acquaintance of, you'll wish you were dead. Do we have an understanding?" He waited for his words to sink in, knowing that they would. Otogi knew that he could back up his threat.

"Yes, Kaiba," Otogi said slowly, "I'll keep my hands off of your--off of Jounouchi. He's not worth it."

Kaiba slammed the phone down. He had thought that he couldn't feel worse than he'd felt when he had been in New York. But he had been wrong; he was only beginning to understand how miserable being in love could make him. His tears were flowing freely now, and his body was wracked with sobs. He was glad to be alone- glad Mokuba was away.

He hated being in love. He hated being at the mercy of someone else's capricious whims. Love was not logic, not linear. You did not necessarily reach Point B from Point A. Love was sloppy code. It was prone to error. He needed to stop being in love- to shut himself off from the raw emotion.

Kaiba took off his travel clothes and left them in a pile at his feet, stepping over them, he padded into the bathroom and turned on the shower. That was what he needed now, a hot shower, and then to crawl into bed... into oblivion.

 

* * *

Jou couldn't believe how late he was. He'd had everything planned, and had wanted to have everything ready before Kaiba got home. He'd spent days preparing, and had just needed some last minute things that afternoon, but he'd gotten stuck at his last stop. The damned florist had been packed. He knew that Kaiba would already be home. Jou burst into the house with his arms full of packages, spied Kaiba's shoes, and headed straight for the bedroom- their bedroom. He saw the clothes carelessly dropped to the floor and the bags thrown onto the bed, and heard the running water of the shower. He thought wistfully about joining his lover there, but he had too much work to do. He wanted everything to be perfect when Kaiba was done.

 

* * *

Kaiba let the shower pour down on him until he thought he'd faint from heat stroke. Nothing could fill the void that had opened in his heart. He felt impotent against his emotions. Feelings- he had cultivated a persona that was devoid of them, and he'd been so successful at it that, that even he believed he was emotionless... impervious to pain. He realized that he'd been very wrong.

As he toweled himself off, he noticed a long, charcoal grey robe hanging on the door. The butler must have left it for him. He put it on. Cashmere. He didn't recall owning such a thing, but found its softness a slight comfort. He slipped his feet into the flip-flops that had also been left for him, and then towel-dried his hair, and brushed his teeth. Kaiba hesitated before opening the door to his bedroom. He didn't want to face his empty bed.

Finally he opened the door, only to be greeted with soft music and the warm glow of candles, both filling the room. Scattered on the floor were red rose petals. The floor to ceiling windows had been opened wide to the garden, and the garden had been transformed. All of the tree trunks had been encrusted with tiny white lights, and strings of lanterns hung overhead. Rose petals fell on the path that led down toward the in ground pool. Seated on the patio, there at a table waiting for him, was Jou. Kaiba thought that he was dreaming as he walked toward the blond. His heart pounded in his chest, and it finally registered that Jou hadn't left him. The taste of chocolate and cherries filled his mouth.

Jou was dressed in black. His button-down shirt lay partly open from the collar, revealing his dusky chest. He watched Kaiba's eyes drink him in, and saw the hunger in them that he himself felt.

"I thought that you'd left me," Kaiba said contritely, barely controlling the tremor in his voice.

"After the ass that you were, it woulda served ya right," Jou retorted. "Sit down, Seto." He motioned to the chair next to him. On the table in front of them was a feast of sushi and sashimi. "You may be an ass, but you're MY ass," Jou continued. "And I'm not ready to throw in the towel on us, even if you can't admit that this, what we have, is something special." His eyes were smoldering, his expression, defiant.

"Pup, I--"

"You! You need to shaddup, Seto, and let me finish. See, I've had a lot of time to think about us this week. No matter how I looked at it, I could only conclude one thing." Jou looked Kaiba squarely in the eyes. "I love you, Seto Kaiba. I love everything about you, and I want to be with you, on any terms you offer. I don't need you -- don't want you to change who you are. But Seto, I want you to let me in; let down your guard. You can trust me. I won't hurt you. Ever. Gimme a chance? Let me take care of you tonight?" his amber eyes pleaded.

Jou loved him. Loved. Him. "Puppy, I--" he stammered, and then took a deep breath. "I love you too, Katsuya Jounouchi."

Jou smiled broadly at him. Kaiba reached for a piece of sushi, only to have his hand slapped away. "I think you misunderstood me, Seto. I said that, tonight, I want to take care of you." Jou picked up the piece of sushi that Kaiba had reached for and brought it to the brunet's lips. Willingly, Kaiba accepted it. "That's right," Jou nodded, "I guess we won't be needing the restraints after all, though that would have made things interesting, huh?" he asked huskily.

They ate comfortably in silence, Jou feeding a piece to Kaiba, and then taking a piece for himself, alternating around the platter. Occasionally Jou would pause, offering Kaiba sips of iced sake, and slices of pickled ginger. Kaiba didn't realize how hungry he'd been, how much he'd longed to just be with Jou. When they were sated, Jou reached for a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. He straddled Kaiba now, offering a strawberry to his lips. As he opened his mouth to accept, Jou pulled it back and kissed him deeply instead, exploring his depths with his tongue. It was electrifying. Kaiba was hard in seconds, and he could feel Jou's hard-on through the thin material of the blond's pants. Jou pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Tonight you are mine."

"Make me yours." Through his half-closed eyes, Kaiba saw Jou cock his head, eyes widening as his meaning registered. "Fuck me, Jou." The need to be possessed, to abandon control, was overpowering him. He felt himself letting go, and it felt good.

Jou took his face in his hands, kissing him gently. He moved his lips to Kaiba's cheeks, his forehead, his chin, and the bridge of his nose, before claiming his mouth again. He whispered into his ear, "Are you sure?"

Kaiba's hands were traveling down the opening of Jou's shirt, caressing the smooth flesh underneath, and feeling the heat radiating off his skin. He was unbuttoning the rest of the shirt now, pulling it out from the waistband of Jou's pants. "God, yes. I want you to fuck me," he whispered hoarsely, "To be my first."

Jou's breath caught. They were both virgins in that regard; he'd never been on top. Wordlessly, he took Kaiba by the hand and led him back to the bedroom. He pulled loose the belt that closed Kaiba's robe, and pressed his body against the brunet's naked skin. He intertwined his fingers in Kaiba's hair, bending his head down for a kiss. Kaiba worked Jou's shirt off, and unbuttoned his pants. He slipped the boxers over Jou's slim hips, and Jou stepped out of his clothes. Jou pushed the robe back off of Kaiba's shoulders; it joined his clothes on the floor.

Kaiba lay back on the bed and Jou crawled up next to him. They were caressing each other, memorizing each other's bodies, exploring each contour, plane and angle, feeling the way skin stretched tight over bone, how muscles rippled and bunched. Jou reached into the side table drawer for the lubricant; coming back, he grazed Kaiba's nipple with his mouth. Catching it in his teeth, he licked and sucked it, tracing his tongue around the nub, and feeling it harden and tighten. Seto moaned, arching his back under Jou.

Jou worked some lubricant onto his fingers, trailing them down Kaiba's flat stomach, cupping his balls, and seeking out his entrance. As he pushed one finger in, he clamped his mouth on Kaiba's other nub, teasing it hard. Kaiba's breath was ragged, his eyes unfocused. Jou was working the finger around his silky hole, pushing deeper in rhythm to Kaiba's bucking hips. As he felt the muscle relaxing, he pushed a second finger in, eliciting a moan as he worked his tongue around the erect nipple.

Again he pushed in rhythm with Kaiba, scissoring his fingers to stretch the opening, and then waiting for the muscle to relax. Once it did, he took the opportunity to add another digit.

Kaiba had never felt such need. He had thought that there would be more pain, but the waves of pleasure that Jou was causing in him far out measured the discomfort. "Fuck me, Jou. Fuck me now. I want to feel you inside me," he demanded, as Jou added a third finger. Jou slowed his rhythm now, causing Kaiba to cry out in frustration. He wasn't used to being denied. Anything.

Jou kissed down Kaiba's torso and took his weeping head in his mouth, tasting the metallic precum, and feeling the shaft harden more. He drew more of it into his mouth, Kaiba's moans of ecstasy arousing him more than he'd imagined he could ever be. He let Kaiba's erection slip out of his mouth. He was on his knees between Kaiba's legs, and he slowly pulled his fingers out, and then lifted Kaiba's ass onto his thighs, his sex pressing at Kaiba's entrance. With his eyes, he devoured the body laid out in front of him.

Kaiba felt the pressure of Jou's head against his opening. He wanted him, needed his lover inside him. "Oh God yes, please, NOW!" Kaiba cried as Jou slid in. He wrapped his legs around Jou's waist, pulling him further inside.

"You are SO tight; I'm gonna fuck your brains out," Jou groaned as he thrust deeper. He pulled back and thrust in deeper still. He was overwhelmed by the sensation of his sex being squeezed by his lover's muscle contractions, and by the strong limbs wrapping around him, pulling him closer. He pounded Kaiba, and was driven wild by the sheer abandon... the raw desire that he saw on Kaiba's face. He began to stroke the brunet's velvety head in rhythm, bringing him to climax.

Watching Kaiba's seed spill out across his stomach and chest was too much for Jou; he thrust two, three more times before he released into his lover's tight hot tunnel. Their bodies, sheened with sweat, were illuminated by the candlelight. As he gazed down at Kaiba's glowing form, Jou thought he'd never seen anything, anyone more beautiful.

Kaiba was losing consciousness fast, sleep overtaking him as he felt Jou pull out. "I love you, Katsuya," he managed to say. He felt completed, content, as he drifted off.

"I love you too," Jou said softly as he reached for a tissue and gently swabbed the cum off of his lover. He pulled the mink throw up over them; wrapping his arms around Kaiba, he snuggled tight to him, letting sleep envelop them both.

*****

Kaiba was snoring soundly when Jou woke up. He untangled himself from his lover, slipped on his boxers, and padded down to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Twenty minutes later, he struggled into the bedroom with a tray laden with breakfast for two -- French toast, yogurt, orange juice, coffee for him, and tea for Kaiba. The bed was empty. He lay the tray gently down on it. The shower was running, and he decided that breakfast could wait.

Kaiba was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when he felt a pair of hands gently rubbing down his back, caressing his hips. He leaned back against Jou as the blonde wrapped his arms around his chest. "I missed you," Jou whispered in his ear.

"Mmmmm. I missed you too." Kaiba smiled. There was so much he needed to tell Jou, but his proximity alone seemed to obliterate all sentient thought. Whenever he was near Jou, all Kaiba could think about was fucking him. He turned and pressed his body against the blond's. Then, with soap in hand, he slowly began to wash his lover's body.

Jou stood still as Kaiba soaped his back, his arms, and his chest. A small gasp escaped as Kaiba's hands trailed down over his lean stomach, caressing his ass, his sex, and then his inner thighs. They were both becoming extremely aroused.

"I just have to fuck you right now," Kaiba whispered in Jou's ear, his soap-slicked finger sliding into him. He bit down on Jou's neck, and Jou arched against Kaiba.

He looked into Jou's amber eyes; they were smoldering with desire. He pulled his finger out and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his waist, as Jou's hands traveled over his back, squeezing his ass.

"Come with me," he said, leading Jou out of the shower. He gently toweled Jou off, and then wiped his own body of the excess water, under Jou's watchful gaze.

Kaiba pulled him close, his mouth covering Jou's, tongue pressing his lips, demanding entrance. Jou's lips parted and he explored his mouth leisurely, deeply. They were in front of the mirror, and Kaiba stole a glance at their entwined bodies.

"Turn around and bend over," he said huskily, positioning Jou in front of the mirror and vanity counter. "Open your eyes," he urged. "I want you to see how utterly fuckable you are."

Amber eyes blazed at him in the mirror's reflection, and he pushed his finger into the blond's tight entrance, watching Jou's desire flush his cheeks. Jou was looking at them both now, drinking Kaiba's expression, and the rippling of his lover's muscles as he ground against his own prone body and slipped a second finger in. Now Kaiba leaned over Jou, face close to his ear, a third finger working its way in his hole. "You make me think of doing things I've never dreamed of," he whispered raggedly, biting Jou's ear, and then the nape of his neck. Kaiba's other hand slid around, cupping Jou's balls, sliding up his torso to play with his nipples.

Jou had never liked being taken like a dog before, but he could not deny how turned on he was watching them both in the mirror. He saw how Kaiba responded to his movements, and watching how that heightened his own arousal. A low, guttural growl escaped his lips as Kaiba slammed his dick into him hard, and Jou braced his arms against the counter, pushing back on his heels, meeting Kaiba's thrusts with his own. He was panting in rhythm to the thrusts, all thought focused around the intense pleasure that he was experiencing.

As his orgasm neared, Kaiba began to stroke Jou's cock in rhythm. Jou's precum lubricated his hand; he felt Jou's sex spasming as he found his release. He slammed harder into Jou's body as they collapsed together against the vanity. He gently kissed down Jou's spinal column. Clear headed now, he slowly pulled out and helped Jou ease to a standing position.

Jou clung to Kaiba, nuzzling against his chest, allowing himself to be held as the afterglow of orgasm washed over them both, wanting the moment to last forever. Wanting to stay there, with Seto Kaiba forever.

"Katsuya," Kaiba said softly, "We need to talk. First, let's finish our shower." Jou felt the cold stab through him, and Kaiba must have sensed it, as he added, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I have news for you from New York." The tension that Jou had felt building up inside snapped suddenly, breaking like a wave. He was far more interested in what Kaiba was keeping from him.

"What kind of news?" he wheedled.

"I'll tell you over breakfast. What did you make us?" Kaiba deflected.

"I can't wait that long, Set," Jou whined, running his hands over Kaiba's back, and sliding them across his chest.

"Keep that up and you'll be waiting a lot longer, Pup," Kaiba smirked.

 

* * *

 

Jou was glad that he had used the thermal carafes. Though the French toast had cooled, breakfast wasn't ruined. Between bites, Kaiba began to tell him about the visit that he'd paid to his father.

"I thought you were gonna tell me about New York," Jou interrupted.

"Yes, I am. But I have to start back with your father," Kaiba replied patiently. There was so much to say, yet he was feeling pressed for time. He thought about all the email he'd neglected this past week, and felt the need to get to work. But, he realized with a start, this was more important. Jounouchi was more important. Kaiba couldn't remember the last time that his personal life had encroached upon his business. He realized that putting Kaiba Corp. second for once wasn't that unpleasant.

"I went to see him personally," Kaiba continued. "Last week, when you took Mokuba to the baseball game."

"Where?" Jou asked nonchalantly, though he was praying that it had been out somewhere, and not at the apartment.

Kaiba knew that Jou would be embarrassed that he'd seen where he'd lived, but he had to be honest. It was important that they build this relationship on honesty; there could be no secrets.

"At your apartment." He watched the reaction on Jou's face intently, and saw the fleeting grimace as Jou cast his eyes aside.

"How can you even look at me when you've seen where -- how I lived?" Jou stared out over the garden. The sun was shining brilliantly, dancing across the surface of the pool.

"And you had a choice in the matter? You are no more responsible for where you lived than who your father is," Kaiba replied gently. "Look at me." He cupped Jou's chin, turned his face to him, and saw the tears sliding down his cheeks. "I love you, you know that. Don't be embarrassed; you have nothing to be ashamed about. Nothing." Jou still would not meet his eyes. "You are not responsible for what your father did to you." Kaiba fell silent, letting his words sink in. They sat in silence.

"Jou, I found some things there that you should have." Kaiba finally said, getting up to collect one of his bags. He extracted the sheaf of letters from Jou's grandfather and dropped them into Jou's lap. On top was a letter that his grandfather had written after he'd read all of Jou's letters that Kaiba had brought to him.

"Your grandfather never forgot you, Jou; he wrote you many letters. Your father kept them from you, just as he kept the letters that you wrote to your grandfather."

Jou looked up at him suddenly, and Kaiba noted with relief the anger in his eyes. It was much better for him to be angry than to feel beaten down.

"That sonofabitch! Motherfucker!" Jou was shaking with rage. "It wasn't enough for him to take me away from everything -- everyone I ever loved! He, he ..."  
His voice trailed off, his body was wracked with sobs.

"It's okay now," Kaiba soothed. "He's done with. Out of your life. He'll never try to contact you, if he knows what's good for him. Your grandfather knows--" he continued.

"How, Set?"

"I saw him in New York. I gave him your letters. I had brunch at his house. I met your mother's family."

"You did? How'd you find him?" Jou asked incredulously.

He explained about the ad in Time Out New York, and how he had gone to the gallery and from there, had been able to track down Guiseppe. He showed Jou his mother's painting, and watched as the tears gathered on his eyelashes. He took out the other things that Guiseppe had given him for Jou: Inu's collar, an old teddy bear, some photographs. He saw Jou's stricken look as he fingered the collar.

"He found her, Jou. She lived with him until she died last year."

Jou was completely broken now. The tears streamed from his eyes freely, sobs escaping his lips and wracking his body. All the loneliness that he'd suffered at the cruel hands of his father churned through him, the self-hate bubbling to the surface, and finally escaping. Kaiba hugged him tight, held onto him like an anchor, whispering to him and rocking him, "It's okay. Everything's going to be all right. You're safe now. You're loved, and you always have been."

Jou's face was buried in his chest. The tears were subsiding, and he could tell that Jou was spent. He pulled Jou down on the bed on top of him, rubbing his back, and kissing the top of his head.

"You know everything, don'cha?" Jou asked quietly, looking into Kaiba's deep blue eyes. The brunet nodded. "And you still love me?"

Kaiba looked into Jou's amber eyes. "You're not the only one who had a lot of time to think this past week. Though I have to admit, I wasn't too happy about all the time that you took up in my mind." Kaiba smiled then. "I thought that I loved you because, in you, I saw someone that I could never be and I had to possess that. But then I realized that we're not that different, you and I. You KNOW. You UNDERSTAND. Because you've lived as I have. And, you accepted me for what I am. Plus, you stood up to my bullshit. You and Mokuba are the only people brave enough to do that."

Jou realized what Kaiba was saying; that he was telling him about his childhood, and how he'd suffered. He sensed that it was the closest that Kaiba would ever get to talking about his miserable past.

"Seto, there's something I need to tell you," Jou hesitated, broking their gaze.

"What is it?"

Jou found himself at a loss for words. Mokuba's plea for him not to say anything held his tongue, but he knew that the two brothers had to talk about it together, otherwise, they would never be free of the past.

"Set, Mokuba knows." He felt Kaiba's body stiffen under him.

"Knows what?" he asked icily.

"Please, Seto; don't be angry -- it's killing him inside," Jou pleaded.

"What does he know?" Kaiba repeated tensely.

Jou inhaled deeply. He had a sick feeling in his stomach; a foreboding that he was going to ruin everything. "He saw some things," he replied weakly.

"What things?" Jou felt the walls being erected, and sensed the withdrawal.

He looked back into Kaiba's eyes. He saw the pain there, and knew that Kaiba knew what he was going to say. "He saw you with Gozaburo. Seto, you need to talk to him about it. He feels terribly guilty. He thinks that, somehow, it's his fault. He needs to know that it's okay, that you're okay." He felt the tension leave Kaiba's body, and saw tears slide down his cheeks.

"Am I, Pup?"

Jou softly caressed Kaiba's cheek, wiping away the wetness. "Yes, Seto. Together we're okay," He said simply. He put his ear against Kaiba's chest, and listened to his heart beating. He was exhausted, yet he felt freer, happier than he'd ever felt. He hoped that Kaiba was experiencing some relief too.

"You're right," Kaiba said finally. "I do need to talk to him. It's worse for him to live with the images he saw, than with me telling him the truth." Jou hugged him tightly.

"I need to get some work done today," Kaiba finally said.

Jou was disappointed. "I thought that maybe we'd spend some more time together."

Kaiba smiled tiredly at him. "Spending more time with you means more fucking."

"Is that what you want to do right now?" Jou teased.

"No, strangely enough, I'm very content lying here with you, not doing anything at all. But that could change in a moment." he smirked.

Satisfied, Jou rolled off of him. "Far be it from me to keep you from your work."

"Hmmm. I didn't say I had to do it immediately," Kaiba reached for Jou's hand and entwined their fingers together. They lay side by side, Kaiba's head resting against Jou's shoulder. He was staring at the ceiling, feeling a bit nervous and shy. There was still one more thing he had to say, to do. "Katsuya, did you really mean it when you said that you wanted to be with me on any terms?"

Jou sighed. "Yes," he said slowly, "I meant what I said." He wished it was otherwise, but he couldn't imagine his how empty his life would be without Kaiba as his lover.

"But what do you really want, Pup? From us?"

"Is this a trick question?" Jou asked suspiciously.

"No, I want to know. Really."

"What I really want is for the world to know that you and I are together. To know that you're not ashamed of me... not embarrassed by who I am."

"Puppy, I'm not embarrassed by you or our relationship."

"I want to be seen in public with you. I want to know that 'we' extends beyond this bedroom, beyond the Kaiba estate."

"You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Are you asking me?"

"No," Kaiba mused, "that isn't what I want." He heard Jou's breath catch, and then Jou was getting up, swinging his legs over the other side of the bed.

"Katsuya, aren't you going to hear me out before you storm off in anger?"

Jou stopped and sighed. His back was to Kaiba. "Go on."

Wordlessly, Kaiba got up and retrieved a small, aqua colored box from his trench coat pocket. He came around to the other side of the bed and knelt down in front of Jou.

"I don't want you as my boyfriend," he continued, "Because that is so inadequate a description for what I feel toward you." He held out the box for Jou to take.

Jou looked at Kaiba now, and saw a nervousness in his eyes, a tentativeness in his expression. He opened the box. In it was a perfect golden circle, a ring.

"Puppy, I don't want the world to see you as my boyfriend. I want the world to know you are my partner. Is that all right with you?" Kaiba continued softly. "You don't have to answer me now, just think about it."

Jou picked up the ring and held it between his index finger and thumb. It was simple and beautiful; the kind of thing Kaiba would appreciate. He looked at Kaiba through the band. In the deep blue of his eyes, he saw their lives stretching out in front of him. Imagined them growing old. Together.

"I don't need to think," he said shaking his head. He smiled at Kaiba. "Yes."

-FINIS-


End file.
